


Ways To Say I'm Sorry

by miraculous_me



Series: Counting the Ways [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Chloé redemption arc, F/M, Fluff, basically Chloe has hit Rock bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculous_me/pseuds/miraculous_me
Summary: Two months after a political scandal destroys her family name, Chloe Bourgeois returns to Paris in shame; friendless, penniless, and homeless. A chance encounter her old classmate Nathaniel gives her the opportunity to start anew. With his help, she slowly begins to rebuild her life and friendships she lost. As time goes by she discovers, there's more to this shy artist than she meets the eye.Nathaniel never in a thousand years thought he would help Paris' self proclaimed princess get a job. He sure as hell didn't expect to teach her how to budget. But the the more time he spends with her, his sketchbook begins to fill dozens of pages with her enchanting smile.As their bond grows stronger, each has a secret that could threaten to tear them apart.





	1. Bickering/Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> This is for ChloNath Week organized by powerdragonmoon on tumblr. Please check out the #chlonathweek2k17 tag for more fics and fan art!
> 
> Special Shout out to krzed for beta reading the first chapter!

Chloe Bourgeois had a lot of regrets in her life. She regretted leaving Paris during her father’s time of need. She regretted losing the respect of her idol and good friend. She regretted pushing everyone close to her away when she needed them most. But her biggest regret of all was squandering her last Euros on a cheap dye job.

After several long years as mayor, all of her father’s dirty dealings had finally come back to bite him in ass. He was impeached, resigned in disgrace and still under investigation with the government. As soon as the shit hit the fan, Chloe ran off to London with a bag of cash and very little planning. With her lavish spending habits, the money only lasted a month. She soon sold several of her belongings and bought a ticket back to Paris to smooth things over with her father.

Little did she know, all of his accounts were frozen and he was put on house arrest until his trial. When she returned, the media went on a frenzy to get a statement, like they did when the news of the scandal first broke. She couldn’t go back; before the scandal she would have loved the attention, but now she wished to stay out of the limelight as much as possible. Hunted by paparazzi, Chloe did the only thing she could think of to start anew. Dye her hair brunette. She almost burnt her scalp with the at home kit she purchased at the pharmacy with the last of her money.

Broke, homeless and hungry, Chloe wished she had spent her money on food. She would kill for a croissant or anything for that matter. She walked to the park with her head hung low and sat at the edge of the fountain. Coins in the water sparkled in the sunlight as Chloe gazed at her reflection. Her stomach growled. The temptation to swipe the children’s wishes to buy food was too strong.

“No,” she muttered and stood up straight. “You’re better than this.”

“Watch out,” someone shouted.

A kid whizzed passed her on a bike, throwing her off balance. The next thing she knew she was in water.

“Sorry lady,” the kid shouted as he continued to ride.

“So this is what rock bottom feels like,” she splashed

“Are you alright?” a male voice said from above. A hand reached out to her, but she couldn’t see his face clearly with the sun behind him.

“No,” she took his hand and he helped her up. “I am having the worst day and this is the icing on the cake.”

“Chloe?”

“How do you know my…” she looked up at her savior. “oh shit.”

Nathaniel Kurtzberg, the weird artist from lyncee stood before her, staring at her new hair. Nathaniel changed since she last saw him two years ago at graduation. He was still extremely tall, but his once lanky arms and leg were strong and muscular. His bright red hair was so long now, he tied it up in a loose ponytail. Thought his body changed, Chloe still recognized his clean shaven face and ocean blue eyes.

“Nathaniel,” she rung out the water from the bottom of her shirt. It could be worse, of all the people to run into, she cared about his opinion of her the least.

“I didn’t know you were back in Paris,”

“I got back last night.”

Why was he still talking to her? She made it clear long ago she didn’t want to associate with.

“You changed your hair.”

“Yeah, brunette is the new blonde. It’s all the rage in London,” she lied. 

“I see,” he said.

Chloe’s stomach growled loud enough for both of them to hear. Her blood sugar was running low, if she didn’t get anything to eat soon she’d pass out. “I should get going.”

“Okay, it was nice running into you,” he said half heartedly.

“Same.” Chloe mustered up enough confidence to take a few steps towards the exit, but stopped in her tracks. The ground shifted, everything around her began to sway back and forth. She slowly took two more steps before stumbling over. Luckily Nathaniel was there to catch her.

“Are you alright?” He asked.

“Yeah,” she mumbled. Her stomach growled again. “Low blood sugar.”

“Do you want to to help you get back to the hotel?”

“No!” she exclaimed. “I mean…I’m not staying there anymore. Because…you know.”

He nodded. “I do. Where are you staying.”

“That is to be determined. Don’t worry, I have tons of friends to take me in.”

“Let’s get you some food first.” Nathaniel helped her up.

Her stomach rumbled with more force. Chloe sighed. Her hunger overshadowed her pride. “Thanks.”

She leaned on Nathaniel’s side as he guided her down the street. A couple stared and pointed.

“Too embarrassed to be seen with me,” he muttered.

“It’s not that,” she assured him. She was more worried about being seen in general, her present company played no part in her embarrassment. But there was no way she was telling him that.

Nathaniel stopped a couple blocks later in front of The Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Chloe’s stomach dropped.

“Not here,” Chloe said. “Anywhere but here.”

“Come on Chloe, we can get you something for free here. Just swallow your pride for ten minutes all right.”

Her pride had nothing to do with it. Her fear of walking through that door goes far beyond Nathaniel’s level of understanding. Her stomach growled again, giving Nathaniel a cue to push her through the door.

“Welcome to Tom & Sabine’s how can I…oh.” Marinette’s face dropped. “It’s you.”

“Hi…Marinette,” Chloe couldn’t think of anything else to say. Last month they left on such bad terms, hoped to avoid her while back in the city.

“Hi Marinette,” Nathaniel walked to the counter, leaving Chloe at the door. He leaned in and whispered something in Marinette’s ear. Her eyes darted to Chloe.

“Fine,” Chloe heard Marinette say. She took a couple of croissants and warmed them up before placing them in a bag to hand them to Nathaniel.

“Thanks,” he walked back to Chloe. “Let’s have a seat.”

“Can’t we eat outside?”

“Do you want to be caught by the paparazzi?”

“No,” she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Then sit,” he placed the bag on the table.

Chloe sat down and reached into the bag for a croissant. She devoured the buttery treat in three bites, but it wasn’t enough. She needed something substantial. She reached for another but stopped herself. Nathaniel could not know she was this desperate.

“Thank you,” she said softly.

“Wow,” Nathaniel said under his breath. “I think this is the first time I’ve ever heard you say thank you.”

“Don’t get used to it.” she took another croissant from the bag, and slowly picked at it, popping a small piece into her mouth to savor each bite. This would have to do until she could find money to buy food.

“You really are something else,” he scoffed.

“Why are you doing this then?”

“Doing what?”

“Helping me.”

“Because-” he paused. “Because I know you won’t ask for it.”

Chloe lowered her head. He was mostly right, she wouldn’t ask for help, and if she did they’d all say no. She treated everyone so poorly growing up. It wasn’t until she finally lost her best friend that she realized that no one truly cared for her.

A wonderful aroma filled her nose. Chloe looked up, Marinette placed a quiche between her and Nathaniel. Chloe’s mouth watered at the sight of such a delicacy. “Nathaniel,” Marinette said. “Do you mind if I speak to Chloe for a couple minutes.”

“Sure,” he nodded. “I need to make a phone call anyway.”

Nathaniel got up and Marinette took his place from across the table. Once he was out of earshot, Marinette spoke. “Where is it?”

“Where is what?”

Marinette’s eyes went straight to to top of Chloe’s head and back to her eyes. “Your miraculous.”

Chloe froze. She knew this time would come, but it was too soon, too soon. “It’s safe.”

“And your kwami?”

“She’s safe.”

“You mean dormant? Tikki couldn’t sense her.”

Chloe took a deep breath. “Yes, I didn’t want to, but I had to make a choice, a difficult choice.” 

“Then why not return the miraculous to Fu instead of running away like a coward when things got tough.”

“I’m not a coward.”

“We find out each other’s identities and you just bail on us right before Chat, Volpina and I were about to fight for our lives to save the city from Hawkmoth once and for all. We needed you Bee. Adrien needed you. Your father was not the only one who was arrested last month.”

“I know,” she lowered her head. “How is he doing?”

“He’s facing his issues, not running away from them.” Marinette slid the quiche in front of Chloe. “Here.”

“I can’t afford this.”

“Consider this an advance.”

“An advance?”

“Mom and Dad are in China for the next few weeks, I need some help in the mornings with the bakery. 

“I thought you hated me?”

“We were friends, as Ladybug and Queen Bee that is, and we have a lot of work to do if we want to fix this.” she gestured between the two of them. Besides, everyone in Paris knows you’re broke. I don’t think someone will hire you with no work experience.”

“Thank you.”

“Now finish you quiche before it gets cold. I’ll get your paperwork.”

Chloe half smiled to herself as Marinette walked way. This was it. She could only go up from here. Maybe there were some people who still cared about her out there, no matter how rocky she left things.

“Is everything okay?” Nathaniel asked as he returned to the table.

“I think so,” Chloe plunged her fork into the flaky crust and took a bite of the savory pastry. It definitely hit the spot. Maybe she could make this work.

New hair. New attitude. New beginnings.

*** 

Nathaniel sat at a small corner table at Tom & Sabine’s with his tablet, doodling. The past week he made visiting the bakery during Chloe’s shift a daily occurrence. He was only supposed to keep an eye on her until she got situated at the bakery. But it amused him to watch her struggle to learn basic life skills.

The espresso she made him every morning was gradually getting worse and her customer service was off. But at least she tried, something no one could get the old Chloe to do back in school.

“Back again,” Chloe placed his usual espresso in front of him. He hadn’t even ordered.

“You know there’s something about your espresso’s that keep me coming back.” He hesitantly took a sip of the drink. Too strong. But he choked down the vile liquid anyway. “Mmm, that’s the stuff.”

“Liar,” she smirked. “I know it’s bad. You’re the only customer who hasn’t sent it back.”

“Maybe I like my espresso this way.”

“Cool it Kurtzberg, I don’t need your pity.”

“You know my last name?”

“Of course, we went to school together for years. I think I had a list of nasty nicknames for everyone in our class.”

“Like what?” he teased.

“Well Klutzberg for starters.”

“Oh that’s original.”

“I never said they were good nicknames.”

“Bree,” Marinette called out. It took Chloe a second to realize she was being summoned. To prevent the press from finding her, in addition to her new hair, Chloe started wearing fake glasses and going by Bree. It worked for the most part. Old classmates would walk in and recognize her. Nathaniel had to take them aside and asked them not to spread the word. As mean as she was to everyone, when it came down to it, their class was pretty reliable. If only Chloe could see it that way.

Nathaniel managed to finish his espresso. Chloe returned to clear the cup from his table. On the bottom of her white shirt was a coffee stain he remembered 

“Is that the same shirt from yesterday?”

“Shh,” Chloe covered his mouth with her fingers.“I don’t know how to do laundry.”

“What?”

“Shh, please stop, it’s already embarrassing enough to be walking around with stained clothes.”

“What were you planning on doing about laundry.”

“I don’t have many clothes anymore,” she said. “I was hoping when I get my first paycheck to use the money to send them to the cleaners.”

Nathaniel sighed. “When does your shift end?”

Chloe instinctively looked at her wrist, expecting a watch to be there. She sighed and looked up at the clock on the wall. “In about an hour.”

“Great, I’m going to run some errands and be back before you clock out.”

Before she could respond, Nathaniel was out the door and on his way to the nearest store. He bought detergent, fabric softener, stain remover and dryer sheets. He returned to the bakery with a minute to spare. Marinette stood behind the counter with a strange look on her face.

“What are you doing?”

“Turing a queen into a laundry maid.”

Marinette chuckled. “She’s upstairs. When she moved in I thought she would fill my old room with all of her shit, but she only had one suitcase. I’m guessing she sold most of belongings her to get by.”

“She’s going through a rough patch after what happened to her dad. Speaking of which, how’s Adrien doing?”

“Better,” she said. “He’s still trying to sort out what to do with the company. Shareholders are dropping like flies, and he’s doing everything he can to keep the company afloat. As much as he dislikes the fashion industry, he doesn’t want to see hundreds of employees lose their jobs.”

“Understandable.”

“We’ll you better head up there,” she said, quickly to changing the subject. “Can’t keep the queen waiting for too long.”

Nathaniel made his way to the apartment upstairs. After landing the job at the bakery, Chloe still needed a place to live. Marinette was kind enough to offer her old room for a couple weeks.

“Chloe?” Nathaniel called out.

“Upstairs,” she said.

Nathaniel placed the detergent on the counter and headed up the stairs. He popped open the trapdoor. Chloe was sprawled on on the chaise lounge. “You okay?”

“Ugh, working is so hard. I’m exhausted from being nice to shitty customers all day. How does Marinette do it?”

“Lot’s of practice.”

Chloe groaned. “Why are you here again?”

“To teach you how to do laundry.”

“I told you I’m going to the cleaners soon.”

“You’ll save more money in the long run if you do it yourself. Come on, gather your clothes. It won’t take long.”

“I don’t even know where the washing machine is.”

“I’ll find it. Gather your clothes and meet me downstairs.

“Fine,” she pouted.

“Change your shirt too, we should really try to get some of that stain out.” Nathaniel said as he descended down the stairs. He found the washing machine rather quickly, of course she didn’t try. Minutes later Chloe came down with a small hamper of clothing. “Is that it?” Chloe nodded. “Alright first thing’s first, let’s separate the whites from dark.”

Step by step Nathaniel, instructed her on how to load the washing machine and how much detergent and fabric softener to use. After starting the first load and spraying stain remover on her white shirt the went back to kitchen to wait.

“Do you want some coffee?” Chloe asked.

“I do, but if you don’t mind, I’ll make it for the both of us.” There was no way he could stomach another cup of her creation.

“Fine by me,” she sat down at the counter.

Nathaniel found the grounds and began to make their drinks. “So,” he started. “Have you talked to anyone else since you returned home.”

“No,” she said. “And I’d like to keep it that way. Only you and Marinette know I’m working at the bakery and I’d like to keep it that way.”

“I’m sure your friends are worried about you…”

“I burned a lot a bridges, no one gives a rat’s ass about a spoiled rich girl who lost her fortune.”

“That’s not-”

“Drop it Klutzberg,” she snapped.

“Sorry,” he turned his attention to the coffee. “I won’t probe again.”

“Thank you,” she sighed. The two remained in silence until the coffee was finished. Nathaniel slid her mug across the counter. “Thank you.” She poured sugar into her coffee.

“Two thank yous in a row, I’m impressed.”

“Don’t get used to it.” She took a sip.

“Looks like I already am,” Nathaniel smiled.

“What happened to you?” Chloe asked. “You used to be this awkward, lanky, shy kid. Now you’re…not.”

“People change,” he shrugged. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m still soft spoken and shy around new people, but I’m making an effort.”

“We’ll you’re doing a decent job.”

“Thank you.”

“Huh, you’re right, that does sound kind of nice,” she smiled.

In all the years that he’s known her, this was the first time he saw a genuine smile form on her lips. It was captivating to say the least. The whole room seemed to brighten and his heart skipped a beat.

No no no. This was Chloe. School bully. Paris’ number one mean girl. There was no way she could inspire him, but as much as he hated it, he had to draw her. The image of her smile was permanently locked in his memory.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“Nothing,” he muttered taking a sip of his coffee. His phone buzzed in his pocket.

**_Red #1: I haven’t heard from you in a couple days. Is everything okay?_ **

Nathaniel glanced up at Chloe and frowned. This was going to be more complicated than he thought. He typed up up his response, reading over the message a couple times before pressing send.

_Red #2: Everything’s fine. I’ll call tonight._


	2. Honey/Tomato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Nathaniel go grocery shopping!

Chloe stood in the grocery store staring at the high quality organic honey she used to love. It was ten Euros for 147.87 ml of the sweet treat. It would take of a third of her new food budget of thirty Euros for the week. There was half jar of cheap honey in the Dupain-Cheng’s apartment anyway. She had to be smart or else her poor spending habits would bite her in the ass again.

Maybe next paycheck.

The first two weeks working at the bakery had to be the hardest weeks of her life. She burned herself making coffee more than once, she screwed up an order for Nadja Chamack and spilled an entire bag of flour in the kitchen. Marinette had to take some money out of her paycheck to pay for the damages. Now she had little money, two dozen cupcakes and flour in every nook and cranny.

Despite her mistakes, Marinette was patient. They barely spoke about the past, and didn’t even attempted to rebuild their friendship. She fucked up. Running away when things got tough. With her father in jail and her finding out her Ladybug the girl she tormented throughout her youth, she had to get out of Paris as fast as possible. Hawkmoth launched his final attack that night.

The news broke that Hawkmoth was Gabriel Agreste the next day. New spread fast to London. She couldn’t bring herself to call Adrien. She didn’t know what to say. Mr. Agreste’s tried to steal his son miraculous for years, almost killing him and others in the process. Her problems seemed so trivial.

Chloe turned on her heels and bumped into someone’s chest. “Ugh, watch where you’re going,” she snapped.

“You ran into me.” Nathaniel stood in front of her carrying an empty shopping basket. His hair was down today, nearly falling over his eyes.

“Are you following me?”

“Yes,” he shrugged.

She rolled her eyes. Nathaniel’s sat in the bakery every day for an espresso and chocolate croissant. Like clockwork, Chloe would set his treats on his usual table as he walks in. They barely spoke. He’d sit there on his tablet doodling God knows what while she struggled to get her job done. Why he came to the shop every day was beyond her.

“What do you want?”

“Nothing,” he smirked. “It’s just Chloe Bourgeois shopping at a grocery store. It’s unheard of.”

“Shh,” she pressed her fingers to her lips. “You’ll blow my cover.”

“I don’t understand why you have to hide,”

“Because, if my misfortune pleases you, the the people I’ve bullied in the past will get a kick out of this. Some aren’t as nice as you and Marinette.”

“Fair,” he frowned. “Did have other friends though.”

“Lila?” She scoffed. “That girl only clung to me because of my status. She was hardly a friend.”

“What about-”

“No,” she cut him off before he could say her name. “Drop it okay.”

“Okay,” he glanced into her nearly empty cart. “I see you got first paycheck?”

“Yeah, it’s smaller than I wanted it to be because of that flour incident. But I’m tired of eating bread. I found a budgeting website, and if I want to get my own place soon, I’ll need to save up now. I just didn’t think shopping on a budget would be this difficult.”

“What’s on your list?”

“List?”

“You didn’t create a shopping list before you left? How will you know what you need?”

Chloe shrugged. “The Dupain-Cheng’s empty out the fridge before they went to China. I’ve been eating leftovers from the bakery for two weeks.”

“So you need to stock up on the basics first. Come on,” he pulled her cart to the dairy section. “If you already have bread from the bakery. You need milk, eggs, cheese, meat and vegetables.”

He began throwing items into her cart. Chloe had to stop and check the prices. The numbers were racking up fast. By the time they got to the produce section, she was over budget.

“Nathaniel, stop.” she pulled the cart away from him. “This is too much. I can’t afford vegetables now. We got to get rid of something.”

“Forget your budget,” Nathaniel said. “You’re stocking up, you won’t need to buy some of these things you next shopping day. You can’t go on extreme budgeting if you have nothing to begin with.”

“I don’t know…”

Nathaniel picked up a ripe red tomato, and placed it next to his face. “Please, Chloe,” he said in a high pitched voice. “I’m packed full of vitamin C and other nutrients.”

“Stop before you embarrass yourself.” Chloe grabbed the tomato and put it in a bag along with two others. “Aren’t you supposed to be shy?”

“I am shy,” he said. “Just takes a while for me to get out of my shell.”

“And when did I crack yours?”

“Somewhere between you falling into a fountain and now,” he smiled.

Chloe turned as red as that tomato. She quickly turned her head to cover her face. Why was this man having an effect on her? She couldn’t let him get to her, she had enough on her plate as is.

She and Nathaniel finished shopping and checked out. The total cost of all the groceries was twice her budget. She reluctantly handed the cash over to the cashier. “I better not regret this Klutzberg.”

“You won’t trust me.” Nathaniel picked up some of her bags. “Do you need help walking this back to your apartment?”

Chloe sighed. She did buy more than she intended. “Fine, if you insist.” She flipped her hair back in typical Chloe Bourgeois fashion.

Nathaniel rolled his eyes. “Lead the way, your Majesty.”

Sometimes he was too kind for his own good. Nathaniel placed the grocery bags on the counter and slumped on the table. After accepting his offer to help, Chloe made him carry everything the six blocks to her apartment and up two flights of stairs.

Chloe locked the door behind her and placed her purse on the hook. “Coffee?”

“No,” he gasped for air. “Water…please.”

Chloe went to the cabinet. “Did I get too much?”

“No,” he took a deep breath. Chloe handed him a glass. He chugged it down quickly. “You did fine. You’ll save more money making everything in bulk and eating leftovers.

“Shit,” Chloe mumbled.

“What?”

“I got so focused on spending too much money. I have no idea what to make.”

Nathaniel sighed. “Do you know how to cook?”

“Following a recipe shouldn’t be hard. I think I can turned on a stove.”

The image of the bakery engulfed in flames flashed in Nathaniel’s mind. “Let’s see what you have and we can whip something up.” He began digging through her the grocery bags.

Chloe took hold of his hands. “You’ve helped me enough. Please, just tell me whatever you’re after.”

“Can’t I help you without an ulterior motive?” Nathaniel said. She was helpless without him.

“No,” she muttered. “Everybody wants something from me…or wanted something, past tense I guess.”

“See, you’re poor now, what could I possibly want from you?”

Her lips twitched. “I guess, better tasting espresso.” She chuckled, but a hint of sadness flashed in her eyes.

Nathaniel squeezed her hands gently. He was in too deep. Helping her should have stopped after getting her a job. But everyday his sketchbook fills more and more with pictures of her smile. Despite her shortcomings, Nathaniel believed she could be happier in this life than her old one. Back then, only one person truly cared about her. Now she had two.

“Let’s see what you’ve got,” Nathaniel pulled away. Boundaries. He needed to establish boundaries. He’d help her cook, get a few things started, than it was back to admiring her from afar. He pulled a tomato out of the bag. “I can make a mean chicken parmesan.”

“Ohh, Italian cuisine,” Chloe walked over to the couch and sat down. “It pairs well with Merlot, I’m sure the Dupain-Cheng’s have alcohol stashed somewhere. Just a small glass with dinner should be fine.” Chloe picked up a magazine from the side table and began to read.

Nathaniel rolled his eyes. “Get up Your Majesty. I’m not a personal chef, you’re going to help me with this.”

“Fine,” Chloe dropped the magazine on the couch. “You can’t say I didn’t try.”

Nathaniel laughed. There was still a bit of the old Chloe in there, but new Chloe appeared when it really mattered. “Let’s clear the groceries we don’t need first.”

Over the next hour, Nathaniel and Chloe cooked her dinner. There was really no time for chatting, just step by step instructions on how to properly cook chicken and pasta sauce. When he tried to talk about school and the past, she would change the subject quickly, by making joke about burning the food. After an hour of cooking lessons, Chloe’s chicken didn’t come out half bad.

“This smells amazing,” Chloe dug her spatula into the dish and pulled

“Now you a a meal for three or four days.”

“When I was rich, we would just toss food after one day.”

“That’s wasteful.”

“Now I know.” Chloe blew on her fork before taking a bite. Nathaniel watched her eyes roll back in delight. “This is literally the best thing I’ve eaten in weeks.”

“And you did it yourself.”

“With your help,” she smiled. “Do you want some?”

Nathaniel stood up from his seat. Cooking with her was one thing, but dinner? A line had to be drawn. “It’s getting late, I shouldn’t have stayed this long anyway. I have a couple projects I need to finish.”

“Come on, just ten more minutes. Tell me about your projects.”

Nathaniel paused. This was the first time she genuinely showed interest in his work. “Fine, five more minutes, but not food.”

“You must be famished,” she made a plate for him and slid it across the counter.

“You need the leftovers.”

“You can’t possibly think I’ll eat all this in three days.,” she placed a fork next to him. Nathaniel politely pushed his plate aside. “Fine, but it’s there if you want a bite. Now what are you working on?”

“I have several commissions out for my designs and a couple paintings here and there. But my passion project is actually this new webcomic that I’m working on.”

“Can I see?”

“I don’t have my tablet on me, but maybe next time. It’s about a superhero who defeated the final boss and what he’s doing in his everyday life. It’s goofy, but I was inspired by what happened to Paris’ heroes. They spend years trying to defeat this psychopath, gaining new allies on the way. And now that the fight is over what are they doing now? I see Ladybug, Chat Noir and Volpina out on patrol now and then, but Queen Bee has disappeared off the face of the earth. I can’t help but wonder what she’s doing now…sorry I’m rambling.” Nathaniel looked over at Chloe. Her expression was blank. “You okay.”

“Fine,” she nodded. “You’re still really into superheroes?”

“Yeah, they’re the coolist. I’ve read hundreds of comics in my life, but witnessing the action happen on the streets or in my own classroom could never compare.”

“Yeah,” she said softly. “What a rush.”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” she paused. “Back in lycee, I wasn’t a nice person. Bringing up those akuma attacks just…I don’t know.”

“I guess you were targeted a lot early on.”

“Yeah, by you too.”

Nathaniel frowned. “Oh yeah.” He had no memory of the event. His classmates filled in bits and pieces of the story. He attacked Chloe several times, nearly killing her with a hair dryer. “Sorry.”

“You have nothing to apologize for,” she said. “A psychopath took advantage of your negative emotions and made you do terrible. Believe me, I’ve been there. Almost half of the city has been there.”

“You’re right,” he nodded.

“I know we haven’t gotten along well in the past, but thank you for taking care of me. I know I’m a mess and I have no idea how to repay you.” She reached over and squeezed his hand gently. “Thank you for being my friend.”

Nathaniel’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He check the caller ID Red #1.

Shit.

Of all the times to call, it had to be now. His stomach dropped as the guilt finally set in. If Chloe finds out, whatever friendship and trust they’ve built would fall apart quickly. The buzzing stopped, but he knew he needed to call back right away. “I’m sorry, I have make a phone call. I’ll see you soon.” He headed for the door.

Chloe stood up and walked him to the door. “I’m sure you’ll be at the bakery again tomorrow.”

“You know me, I’m still waiting for that perfect cup of espresso.”

“You’ll get it…eventually. Good luck with your project.”

“Thank you, if you need anything, you know where to find me.” Without thinking Nathaniel pulled her into an embrace. She smelled like flowers and honey, the scent soothed him. Chloe squeezed him tighter, this was probably the closest thing she had to human contact in months, he thought.

He slowly peeled away. “Goodbye.” Chloe closed the door behind him.

“What was that?” Nathaniel turned around, pressing his head against the door. His heart pounded in his chest. What was happening to him.

His phone buzzed again, pulling him out of his train of thought. He answered on the second ring. “What do you want Sabrina?”


	3. Art

Chloe checked her reflection in the mirror one more time before heading out to work. This was ridiculous, why was she so nervous? Nathaniel was at the bakery every day, why did the thought of seeing him again make her heart flutter? He was, at the moment, her only friend. She just needed to push these feelings down. Thinking about his soulful eyes and defined arm muscles was not helping.

Chloe sighed and walked down to the bakery. Today would be just like any other day, she’d man the cash register, make coffee and try not to mess up orders. Who cares if Nathaniel sat in the corner, sketching away…his hair falling into his eyes as he gets lost in his work, and smiling ever so slightly when he was proud of what he drew.

Oh boy, she got it bad.

When she got down to the bakery, Marinette stood at the cash register the place was practically empty. No Nathaniel in sight. Chloe let out a sigh of relief. Now she could mentally prepare for his arrival.

“Chloe,” Marinette turned to her. “We need to talk.”

“Sure.” This couldn’t be good. They haven’t “talked” since she moved into her old room. It was only matter of time before she kicked her out. “Is everything okay?”

“No,” Marinette glanced around the shop to make sure they weren’t in earshot. “The team and I were talking, you need to start showing up to patrol or give your Miraculous back to Master Fu.”

Chloe’s face dropped. Give up her Miraculous? She loved being Queen Bee even after the shit hit the fan and she fled to London she still missed being a superhero. Keeping Pollen dormant was the toughest decision she had to make. She knew it was only a matter of time before they tried to take her back.

“Okay,” Chloe muttered. “I’ll wake up Pollen.” She had a lot of explaining to do when she did.

“All right,” Marinette nodded. “You’ll meet Alya at the Eiffel tower at eight o’clock in the evening. Don’t be late. Don’t showboat. You are there to do a job. This is your last chance to prove to us you’re part of the team.”

Alya was the most outspoken one on the team after the reveal. While Adrien and Marinette stared at each other in shock, Alya was very vocal about her long time tormentor being her partner in crime fighting. She sure as hell would tear at her for abandoning the team. Chloe did not want to face her this soon.

The bell rang, Nathaniel walked through the door. All of Chloe’s troubles seemed to melt away. He waved slightly before taking his regular seat.

“Don’t hurt him, okay,” Marinette said. “And don’t take him for granted like–”

“Don’t say it,” Chloe cut her off. There were some things she didn’t want to think about. “I won’t hurt him. I’m not even sure

“As someone who spent years pining over a the same boy, don’t waste time. If you want him, don’t play games, go get him. But be careful. He’s sensitive.”

“I know.” She frowned. “I’m just not sure if he feels the same way, you know since I treated him like shit when we were kids.”

“Chloe, he would not be spending this much time with you, if he didn’t like you. We’re not teenagers anymore. You’ve changed for the better over the past couple weeks. And I think Nathaniel is good for you. But please, don’t fall back into your old ways.”

“I’ll try.” she nodded.

Marinette handed her an espresso cup. “Go get him.”

“Thank you,”

Marinette patted her shoulder and went back to work. Chloe began making Nathaniel’s espresso determined to make it correctly. She owed him that much at least. Her hands began to sweat under the pressure. She’d never been this nervous to speak to a boy in her life. Why was he so different.

Because he didn’t want anything from her. All the boys she dated in the past were only out for her money and social status. She was just arm candy for a photo op or the invitation to the hottest parties in Paris. She never loved them, and she knew they didn’t love her. The possibility of being with someone who wanted her for her was nerve wrecking, but thrilling at the same time.

Chloe picked up the espresso and headed for Nathaniel’s table. He looked up from his sketchbook as she placed the cup on the table. “Hi.”

“Hi.” She glanced down and saw a black and white pencil sketch of her face. Nathaniel tried to close the book, but Chloe was faster. “Is that me?”

The sketch was magnificent. In the drawing, captured her essence beautifully. There was a light in her eyes that she had never seen before. She flipped through the book, at least a dozen pages were filled with sketches of her face. Some were rough, some were incredibly detailed, but all of them were beautiful. Chloe’s eyes began to water.

“I can explain–”

Chloe handed his sketch book back. “You don’t have to.”

“I know you must think I’m a crazy stalker–”

“Stop, Nathaniel, I love them.” She dropped the sketchbook on the table and embraced him. “They’re beautiful.”

“You think so?”

“I do,” Chloe nodded. “I’d love to see more, if you have any.”

“I have a few more.” Nathaniel tapped his fingers on the table rhythmically before looking up into Chloe’s eyes. “Would you like to come by my apartment and see them? I can cook you dinner.”

Chloe smiled slowly. It was time to dive in. “That sounds wonderful, when?”

“Tonight, Eight in the evening.”

Chloe’s face fell flat a little. She was supposed to meet Alya then for patrol. She couldn’t bail, there was too much at stake. “Can we do seven? I have plans at eight that I can’t cancel.”

“Shit, I’m meeting up with someone at seven.” Nathaniel pondered for a bit. “How about ten?”

“Ten works.”

“Great it’s a date.”

Chloe’s heart warmed. A date. With Nathaniel. Things were finally starting to look up again.

*** 

At seven on the dot that evening, Nathaniel sat at a bench across from Seine. A figure in a trenchcoat, fedora and sunglasses sat next to him. “Can you cool it with the theatrics Sabrina? You’re standing out.”

“Sorry,” Sabrina took off her sunglasses. “Force of habit. When you’re Chloe’s sidekick for years, you have to be creatively sneaky.”

“Why did you call me here?”

“I need an update.”

“No you don’t. She’s not starving, she adjusting to her new financial situation well and she seems to be happier. I told you this last night, why did you call me here? I thought the arrangement was to only communicate through text.”

“I thought the arrangement was for you to set Chloe up at the bakery and watch her from a distance.” Nathaniel scoffed. A few weeks ago when Sabrina approached him to help Chloe out. She’d been keeping tabs on her in London and knew she would return to Paris sooner or later. At first, Nathaniel only agreed to help her out of pity. Hanging around with her almost every day was never the plan. “You’re too close, when she finds you’re talking to me, it will not go well for the both of us.”

“I don’t understand this secrecy, what happened to you two?”

“I don’t want to talk about it okay?” Sabrina snapped. “Sorry, sorry. Chloe’s still my best friend, no matter how big the rift is between us now, and she needs me. Even if she doesn’t know it.” 

“Who knows what would have happened to her if I hadn’t stepped in.”

Chloe was smart, but she refused to ask for help. She could have easily been taken advantage of or worse. Nathaniel shuttered at the thought.

“Thank you for helping her out,” Sabrina said. “But I don’t think it’s wise to go out with her at this time in her life.”

“Wha–”

“I have eyes and ears all around Paris, how do you think I did all of Chloe’s dirty work?” Sabrina sighed. “Chloe is vulnerable right now. She’s attached herself to the first person who’s paid attention to her. When she finds out that I was the one who told you to keep tabs on her, she’ll unravel.”

“I don’t plan on telling her, are you?”

“No,” Sabrina put on her sunglasses back on her face. “I don’t condone whatever relationship you’re forming with her. If I had it my way, Marinette would have this job, but she drew the line at letting her stay at the bakery. But you were around, and had no real relationship with Chloe when this arrangement was made.”

“We could just end it,” Nathaniel scoffed. This was getting too far out of hand. “You can find someone else to keep tabs on her, and I’m free to do whatever I want.”

“Of course,” Sabrina said in a chipper voice. “We end things, and I’ll tell Chloe everything. How long do you think she’ll spiral before she hits rock bottom again?”

“You wouldn’t dare.” Nathaniel stared her down, Sabrina remained still, not giving up any power. “You care about her too much.”

“You do too.” She cocked an eyebrow. “So don’t test me. We’re in this together now whether or like it or not.” Sabrina stood up and patted Nathaniel’s head. “Enjoy your date.” She said before sauntering off.

“How did you–”

“Eyes and ears everywhere Klutzburg,” she called out.

Nathaniel sunk down on the bench. Sabrina was right, Chloe would freak if she discovered he was told to help her by Sabrina and not by the goodness of his heart. Sure, the shopping trip and the daily bakery visits were of his own volition. But she would be too stubborn to believe him. Their relationship was a ticking time bomb.

Nathaniel sighed and looked at his watch. He had some time to kill before his date. He needed to clear his head. He pulled out his tablet and tried to work on his comic. His thoughts always shifted back to Chloe. Her laugh, her smiles, every little quality that made her unique.

Fuck.

Nathaniel shoved his tablet in his backpack. So much for clearing his head. Nathaniel leaned back on the bench and shut his eyes. Seconds later he felt the weight of his backpack disappear from against his leg. His eyes snapped open.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a teenager sprinting down the street with his backpack in tow.

“Stop Thief!”


	4. Rescue/Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week late for ChloeNath Week but whatever.

Chloe walked down the street holding a tiny black box close to her heart. It was time.

_“Cataclysm,” Chat Noir placed his hand on the glass case. Nothing. The glass remained intact. “Damn,” Chat Noir muttered._

_This was it. Hawkmoth had finally captured all four heroes. For years, they thought Hawkmoth had been creating akumas to steal Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous. Little did they know, he spent his time creating a magic proof glass box to trap the heroes to force them to give up their miraculous’. This was his final move._

_A faint beep echoed through the box._

_“Chat…” Ladybug touched his shoulder. “Your–.”_

_“I know,” he shook off her arm._

_“Let us out.” Chloe banged on the walls of the case. This was not how it was going to end. She wasn’t ready to give up being Queen Bee yet. This was all she had left. News broke of her father’s dirty dealings this morning. Her father was dragged away in handcuffs live on the eleven o’clock news. Hawkmoth took advantage of the situation to akumatize her father._

_Le Président’s main objective was not to steal the miraculous’, but to lead them to an abandoned warehouse so trap them. Hawkmoth took away his powers the moment he was no longer of use to him. Her father fled, without a second thought, Lord knows where he ran off to._

_Chloe slid against the glass. “This is the worst day of my life.”_

_Another beep. Chat Noir only had a few minutes left before he detransformed._

_“My Lady,” he kissed her hand. “I am so sorry.”_

_“Chat please, don’t talk like that,” Ladybug hugged him. “This is not your fault.”_

_Chloe and Volpina exchanged glances. Their partners have been tip toeing around their feeling for each other for years. The second Chat’s identity was revealed, their dynamic would be changed forever._

_“I guess it’s time,” Ladybug whispered._

_“What?” Chat pulled away._

_“I’ll drop my transformation too,” she said._

_“What?” Chloe and Volpina said in unison. Ladybug was the president of the “Let’s keep our secret identity a secret club.” This was everything. Maybe there today wouldn’t be too bad._

_“I can’t let Chat do this alone. We have to–.”_

_“What about your lucky Charm,” Chat said. Another beep. “There’s still time.”_

_“No, is this is magic proof, none of our powers will work. Hawkmoth will be back any minutes to steal our miraculous. There might be a chance ”_

_“Ladybug,” Volpina held out her hand. “I’ve been waiting for this moment for years. I won’t let you two do this without me.”_

_Ladybug took her hand. “Thank you.” She turned to Chloe. “Bee?”_

_Chloe froze. With her father’s scandal, this really wasn’t the best time to be Chloe Bourgeois. But if anyone would understand her, it would be her team. “Okay.” She nodded. “Let’s do this, together.”_

_They held hands and all closed their eyes. Chat Noir’s ring beeped one last time. She released her transformation. Before she could open her eyes she heard all at once._

_“A…Adrien?”_

_“Marinette!”_

_“Oh this is too good.”_

_Chloe peaked. Adrien Agreste stood in Chat Noir’s place starting at Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The same Marinette Dupain-Cheng she’s tormented since childhood._

_“Fucking shit,” Volpina’s hand pulled away from Chloe’s grasp. Except, it wasn’t Volpina anymore._

_This day couldn’t possibly get any worse._

“Help.”

Chloe heard a voice cry in the distance, pulling her out of her trance. It sounded like Nathaniel. She glanced down at the box in her hand. It was now or never. She found a corner away from any onlookers.

“Here we go.” She took a deep breath and opened the box. She covered her eyes, to shield herself from the bright glow.

“HOW DARE YOU!” Pollen flew into her face, Staring her straight in the eyes.. “How long?”

“About month. Poll-”

“Honey,” her kwami interrupted. “we are a team, never do that a–” Pollen’s eyes darted up to her hair. “What did you do!!!”

“There’s no time.” Chloe places the comb in her hair. “Someone needs our help. Transform me.”

“We’re not finished!” Pollen shouted as tiny body was pulled into the miraculous. A yellow glow engulfed her body as her magical suit formed.

Queen Bee was back in business.

*** 

“Help!” Nathaniel shouted. He managed to chase the thief to the nearest alley way, he didn’t know he’d have friends.

The group of thugs circled him. Thug #1 tapped his baseball bat against his palm. “My apologies Red, when I sent my associate out on a job, he was never supposed to be followed. Now,

“I won’t say anything, I swear. But please, give me my bag back.” His almost all of his work was on his tablet. Sure he backed up most of it, but some of those files were irreplaceable.

“We’ll gentlemen,” Thug #1 glanced over at his friends. “He did say please.”

The gang inclosed on him. There was no escaping this. He wasn’t a fighter, but he didn’t want to go down easy. Nathaniel put his fist in front of his face in a fighting stance. He squeezed his eyes shut.

“Hey losers, back off,” a familiar voice said.

“Who are you?” One of the thugs said.

“Me, I’m Queen Bee, remember?

“Queen Bee?”

“You better Bee-leive it!”

Nathaniel opened his eyes. Without Queen Bee lifting a finger, the thugs scattered quickly, leaving Nathaniel’s bag on the ground. He scrambled to pick it up, but Queen Bee grabbed it for him.

“Here.”

“Thank you.” Nathaniel finally looked up. Hel froze. This was Queen Bee, instead of her trademark honey blonde locks, it was a light brown color, almost like…

“Chloe?”

Queen Bee backed away, slowly. “No.”

Nathaniel stepped in closer. She had to be Chloe. Everything began to click into place. Her sudden disappearance, aligns with when Chloe’s father’s scandal. Even before, the amount of attention Queen Bee tried to draw to herself when she first started was typical Chloe Bourgeois.

“Chloe,” he said softly. He touched her hair. “I know it’s you.”

“You can’t tell anyone.” She looked up into his eyes. “Please.”

“I won’t,” he whispered. “I promise.”

“I know,” she took his hand. “I trust you. I know you wouldn’t do anything to hurt me.”

Nathaniel’s heart dropped. He had to tell her about Sabrina. He couldn’t lie to her any longer. If he explained himself, maybe she would forgive him.

“Chloe I–”

“Queenie!” A voice shouted.

Volpina stood at the top of the building. Seconds later she dropped down in front of them, landing in a classic superhero pose.

“A-Volpina.” Chloe broke away from Nathaniel. “I was just saving this civilian.”

“Huh,” she crossed her arms over her chest and gave Nathaniel a once over.

“It’s true,” he held up his bag. “I got in a scuffle with a gang of thieves. If Queen Bee hadn’t have shown up, I’d be eating cement.”

“Well citizen, we’re glad you’re okay,” Volpina said. “Come on Queenie, we’ve got a city to patrol.” Volpina took her flute and catapulted to the top of the building.

“We’ll talk later. See you tonight,” she whispered before taking out her top and following Volpina.

Oh, their date, He almost forgotten about that. He’ll tell her then. Hopefully she’ll forgive him.

Nathaniel walked back to his apartment to prepare for the date. He opted for wine and cheese for the evening. He cleaned up a bit and set the atmosphere. At ten on the dot the buzzer went off. She was here. Poured two glasses of red wine, before buzzing her up.

“Hi,” he opened the door.

“Hi,” she smiled. “May I come in?”

“Yes.” he stepped to the side. Chloe walked in.

She glanced around the apartment. “You clean up nicely,”

“Thank you… think…wine?” He handed her a glass.

She took a sip. “Mmm, this is my first glass since I got back from London.”

“So, I’m guessing you need an explanation.” She sat on the couch.

“I’d like one, but if you’re not ready…”

“No, It’s been a rough couple of months. I need to get this out. What I tell you, you have to promise not to tell a soul.”

“I promise.”

“And I won’t reveal any secret identities. I owe my team at least that.”

“Of course.”

“A few years ago, I was chosen to help Ladybug and Chat Noir fight Hawkmoth. I received my miraculous,” she pointed to the comb in her hair, “And my kwami.”

“A what?”

“Kwami, her name is Pollen and she’s not talking to me at the moment.” Chloe’s purse moved a bit, Nathaniel jumped. “Don’t mind her.”

“Okay…continue.”

“Up until a couple months ago, the team didn’t know each other’s identities. It was the day my father was arrested and akumatized. Hawkmoth set a trap for us, Chat’s transformation was about to drop and we mutually agreed to reveal ourselves. It did not go we’ll. It turned out Ladybug and I did know each other, and we were not on good terms.

A couple minutes later, glass cage door opened and we escaped. I didn’t put the pieces together until later.” she frowned. “I was in a bad place that day, with my father and the reveal…I had to get out. So I…I fled. In London I partied a lot, and money was running low. Pollen told me I had to be responsible with my what I had and to get a job, but I won’t listen. A couple weeks before I got back, I was completely out of money and I cashed in all of my favors. I started pawning things off for to pay for food. Pollen only eats kumquats, it started to get expensive to keep her fed. So, without telling her. I put her to sleep inside the miraculous. Since I started working, I’ve had the chance to feed her, but I just couldn’t face her.”

“Honey,” a small voice said from inside Chloe’s purse. A small bee like creature flew out and landed in Chloe’s hands. “We’re partners. Friends. No matter how bad things get, you could always turn to me. Yes, I’m angry you put me to sleep, but I’ll forgive you. You need to do is say I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry.” she kissed the tiny creature’s head.

“I forgive you,” Pollen nuzzled her cheek. “Have you talked to Sab–”

“Don’t,” Chloe whispered. She turned to Nathaniel, “now you know everything…almost.”

Somewhere in that story, she must have had her fall out with Sabrina. Whatever it was, she couldn’t even mention Sabrina’s name. What did she do? Sabrina had to be in the wrong if Chloe was the one cutting off contact. He needed the full story before he told her. For now, he had to tread lightly.

“Listen,” Chloe placed her hand on his. “Thank you. You have been so supportive these past few weeks. I know I put you through hell in the past and I’m sorry. I’m not good at apologizing. Sometimes words just aren’t enough.”

“You could say sorry in many different ways. Sometimes, actions are louder than words.”

“Yeah, I guess. But some things are just unforgivable.”

A silence hung in the air for several seconds before Nathaniel had to break the tension. “We’ll,” he stood up, “I promised you dinner and this wine and cheese won’t cut it. Let’s grab a quick meal and go for a walk. I’m dying to hear more about your superhero adventures.” He held out his hand to help Chloe up.”I’m sure we could get some kumquats on the way.”

“Oh, you’re the best.” Pollen flew close to his face, causing him to flinch. He had to fight the urge not to swat at it. “Sorry, I haven’t talked to another human in decades.”

“It’s cool,” he shrugged. “It’s pretty late, we’ll get something at the store and we can eat together.” Nathaniel grabbed his keys from the side table.

“Thank you.” she kissed his cheek softly before heading out the door.

Pollen flew by Nathaniel’s side. “I don’t really know who you are, but she must really like you. Do you like her?” Nathaniel nodded. “Good. Don’t screw it up.”


	5. Holding Hands/First Kiss

Nathaniel adjusted his suspenders one last time before leaving his apartment. Chloe worked the morning shift and had the afternoon off. He was going to surprise her after work with a picnic in the park. Since discovering her secret, they’ve hung out almost every night for a week. She shared stories of her adventures with Team Miraculous while he sketched her and Pollen. Being with her felt right, he didn’t feel the need to help her adjust to being apart of the working class anymore. He truly enjoyed her company.

He still had his secrets, she still had hers. His rendezvous with Sabrina have gone unnoticed by Chloe. He felt used, spying on Chloe wasn’t right. Now that they were kind of seeing each other it ate him inside not to tell her. He had to find out what happened between the two. If he could get the them to talk to each other, even for five minutes, it would clear his conscience.

Nathaniel walked to the bakery. Chloe was still behind the register helping a customer. She glanced over in his direction and smiled before turning her attention back to the woman. Nathaniel’s heart slammed against his chest. He had it bad. Never in a million years did he think Chloe Bourgeois would give his heart palpitations. But here he was, standing several feet away from her ready to surprise her with a picnic.

Nathaniel took his seat at his usual spot. Chloe prepared his espresso. This time there was a mischievous glint in her eye as she performed the task. What was she up to? Nathaniel leaned forward, his gaze not leaving the blue eyed beauty. Chloe sashayed to his table and placed his cup in front of him. 

“You’re late.”

“I don’t work here, how can I be late?” Nathaniel shrugged.

“We’ll for the past month you’ve shown up the last three hours of my shift. I think your stalker watch is behind, I get off in five.”

“I have a surprise for you.”

“Really.” Her eyes darted to the picnic basket under the table. “I wonder what it could be…”

“It’s a surprise,” he smirked.

“I have a surprise for you too.” She pushed the espresso cup in closer. “Sip.”

Nathaniel cocked an eyebrow. He slowly lifted the tiny cup to his lips and took a sip. It was actually pretty good. “Did Marinette make this?”

“Shut up, you saw me behind the counter Klutzberg,” she slapped his shoulder lightly. “I’ve been practicing. I wanted to get it right for you.” Chloe’s face turned bright red. “I mean the customers.”

“Sure,” Nathaniel smiled.

“I should clock out. I’ll be right back.”

“I’ll be here,” he took another sip of espresso.

A few minutes later, Chloe sat down across from him at the table. “So what’s this surprise?”

“If I tell you it wouldn’t be a surprise.”

“Then let me guess.” She eyed the picnic basket once again. “We are going to have a picnic in the park.”

“Wow you are perceptive,” he chuckled.

“You know what I have a better idea.” she stood up and held out her hand. “Do you trust me?”

Nathaniel took her hand and laced their fingers together. “I trust you.”

“Follow me.”

Chloe lead Nathaniel to the nearest vacant alley. “Oh my God. You’re going to murder me. After all this time? Well I’m not going down without a fight. What’s it going to be? Fistacuffs?” He placed the picnic basket down and raised his fists. “All right one on one, you and me. Here we go…oh shit you’re a superhero. I’m going to die.”

“Shut up and cover me.” She opened her purse Pollen flew out. “Pollen transform me!” Nathaniel kept a close eye out of any passerbys. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a bright golden light flash. Queen Bee stood in Chloe’s place. “Ready?”

“Uh, sure.” He scooped up the picnic basket. “What are you doing?”

“It’s a surprise,” she winked. Chloe wrapped her at around Nathaniel’s waist. A buzzing sound filled his ear. He glanced behind her. Large translucent wings fluttered as fast as they could until the two levitated.

“You can fly?” 

“Yeah,” she said, a little stained “You’re heavier than I thought. Hold on tight, I need to concentrate.”

They flew over the rooftops of Paris. Nathaniel held on to Chloe as if his life depended on it. He wasn’t afraid of heights, just falling. Chloe flew towards the Eiffel tower. The closer they got, Nathaniel finally began to piece together Chloe’s though process.

Chloe landed gracefully on at the top of the tower. Nathaniel finally exhaled. “We made it. We’re alive!” He shouted.

“I’m..never…doing…that….again,” Chloe said between gasps.

“Then how are we getting down?”

“We’re jumping.” Chloe dropped her transformation. Pollen collapsed from exhaustion into Chloe’s hand.

“Honey, you need a lighter boyfriend.” Pollen said.

“He’s not my–” Chloe looked over at Nathaniel, she was beet red.

“We’ll see,” he winked. Nathaniel opened the basket and spread the blanket over the warm metal. “Join me and let us feast.” Nathaniel pulled out the two Jambon-beurre sandwiches he made, two bags of chips and soda. He even packed a few kumquats for Pollen.

“You are too kind, do you know that?” Chloe took a bite of her sandwich. “Mmm my favorite…free.”

“How was work today?”

“Boring,” she rolled her eyes. “Marinette had two big orders to fill today so I was alone at the register. Same people who come by everyday. Well, almost…”

“Hey I was cooking.”

“I know.” She sipped her soda. “How’s the comic going?”

“Good, nothing’s changed since yesterday. How’s the superhero thing working out for you.”

“Same as yesterday. With no Hawkmoth things have been pretty slow.” 

“Wow, we’ve officially ran out of things to talk about.” Nathaniel sighed. “It was good while it lasted. I guess we should see other people.”

“Oh really,” chuckled. “I guess I could ask out Kim Chiến Lê. I spotted him at the store the other day. He did have a thing for me back in lycée.”

“Yeah, I don’t think Max would be to happy about that…”

“Wait…when did that happen?”

“A year ago. You really need to keep up with your old classmate.”

“Well, I don’t think any of them want to have anything to do with me,” she frowned.

“That’s not true.” He thought of Sabrina who would do anything for Chloe. “Marinette gave you a second chance, I’m sure the others will come around.”

“Maybe,” she muttered. “I need to apologize to a lot of people.”

“How about you start with and easy one? Someone you know will forgive you no matter what.”

“Like who? My father?” Nathaniel didn’t respond. Chloe rarely mentioned her father. It never felt right to bring him up in conversations. Unlike Sabrina, everything about the situation was out in the open.

“Have you seen him? Since you returned to Paris I mean?”

“I tried to, the first day I got back. The paparazzi were swarming the hotel, I didn’t want to be photographed. I pass by every once in awhile, but I’m not ready to face him yet.” Chloe sighed. “I’ll go to him when I’m ready. The nice thing about house arrest is I’ll always know where he is.” Without thinking, Nathaniel pulled Chloe in for an embrace. Chloe held him tighter. “Thank you for listening to me. You’re the only person in Paris I can talk to freely.”

“Then you need more friends,” he joked.

Chloe pulled away slightly and looked up into his eyes. “Are we friends?”

Before he could answer her cell phone rang. “You should get that.”

“It’s probably not important.” Chloe broke away to check caller ID. She hung up and put the phone down next to her. “I’ll call her back.” Her phone rang again.

“I don’t mind,” he said.

“Okay one minute.” Chloe answered her phone. “Yes…” she listened intentionally to the voice on the other end. Her face went flat. All of her joy washed from her eyes. She looked up at Nathaniel. “I’ll be there in five.” She hung up.

“Is everything all right?”

“No.” She began packing up the rest of their lunch. Pollen buzzed out of the picnic basket. “Once we get down I need you to head straight to your apartment, got it?”

“Chloe what’s going on?” He asked.

“Promise me you will go home and not leave until I say it’s safe.” She shoved the basket in his hands.

“Talk to me…”

“Oh and think happy thoughts.”

“You’re scaring me…”

“Shit, no stay positive please.”

“How can I stay positive when you’re freaking m–”

Chloe’s lips crushed against his to cut him off. He dropped the basket, and wrapped his arms around her waist. She tasted sweet, like honey. Her hands reached up around his neck to pull him in closer, tugging at his hair gently. This was paradise.

When they finally came up for air, Chloe kissed him lightly on the cheek. “Just think about that, that should keep you happy for a while,” She stepped back. “Pollen transform me!”

*** 

Once she and Nathaniel landed safely on the ground Chloe flew as fast as she could the Master Fu’s. How could she kiss him? She never could handle crisis’ well. But a kiss? That was too far even for her. It was their first, she wanted it to be special.

At least he finally knew how she felt about him.

She flew into Fu’s open window and dropped her transformation. Marinette, Alya and Adrien were already sitting around the table with Fu. A small purple Kwami, lied in the middle of the table on a pillow, shivering. Next to it, a black butterfly in an upside down jar.

“Akuma,” Chloe sank to her knees. It’s been so long since she’s seen one up close. “Where did it come from?”

“Fu was just about to tell us,” Adrien said. They hadn’t see each other since the reveal. He looked good. His hair was a little longer and a bit unruly like Chat Noir. He had a bit of stubble too. Running his father’s company must take a toll on her old friend. She should have been their for him.

“Thank you for joining us Queen Bee. I see you are doing much better.”

“I am, thank you.”

“This is Nooroo, Hawkmoth’s kwami. Since the others returned him to me, I’ve been cleansing him of all dark energy?”

“Dark energy?”

“Yes, the butterfly miraculous was not meant to create supervillians. It created champions, heroes who did good deeds for the people. But when Hawkmoth acquired it, he feed it with evil and negativity. Nooroo was affected.” 

Adrien shifted, obviously this conversation. Chloe glanced down, Marinette squeezed Adrien’s hand from under the table.

“They cleansing sessions have been going well, but he coughed up an akuma not to long ago. I’m not sure if this is the first time either. I regret I haven’t been keeping a watchful eye on him when he was resting. Who knows how many he’s produced already.”

“So there might be a rogue akuma out there,” Alya said.

“Or several. That’s why I called you all here. Your duties as wielders is not over yet. Without Hawkmoth’s control, the akuma would give into it’s negative emotion. Their objective would be to harm whoever wronged them and stop at nothing to get their revenge.”

“Can I still cleanse them?” Marinette asked.

“Let’s see.”

Marinette stood up, her small red kwami flew up beside her. “Tikki transform me!” In a flash of pink light, Marinette transformed into the hero she once admired.

Everyone stepped back as Fu released the akuma. Ladybug captured it with her yo-yo. A few second later she opened the top and a white butterfly flew out.

“Glad to know that works,” Marinette released her transformation. “We’ll have to start an all day patrol schedule. If there is an akuma out there we have to find it. Alya, write an piece about the rouge akumas for the Ladyblog. Make sure to tell the citizens to remain calm, and if they spot something reach out to you.”

“I’ll visit my dad, see if he can sense anything.” Adrien said. The room fell silent for a moment. Chloe glanced over at Adrien, his expression remained stern. “I’ll be fine.”

“What can I do to help?” Chloe asked.

The group turned their heads in her direction. Marinette sighed. “We can talk about rotating the patrol schedule later. Right now, keep a low profile. We don’t want–”

“What? You don’t want me to piss off anyone enough to get akumatized. Wow, I thought we were passed this. I guess not.” Chloe headed for the door.

“Chloe, wait.” Marinette called after her.

A large hand grasped Chloe’s. She turned around, Adrien let go. “Please Chloe, Marinette didn’t mean to insult you. Let’s just get through this together.” Chloe didn’t answer. This is what she feared the moment she dropped her transformation. The team didn't’ trust her. No one did. “Let’s go for a walk.”

Chloe nodded. She and Adrien had a lot of catching up to do, Adrien looked back one more time, before closing the door behind them.

“New hair?” Adrien pointed to her brown locks.

“You like it?”

“No,” he said bluntly. “You don’t look like yourself.”

“Oh.” She touched her hair. “That was the point I guess. I didn’t want to be Chloe Bourgeois anymore.”

“Why?”

“After the scandal, the last thing I wanted was to have my face all over tabloids. I hurt a lot of people in the past. Chloe Bourgeois was spoilt, mean and selfish. I didn’t want to be her anymore.”

“People change Chloe. From what Marinette tells me, you changed. You’re outwards appearance had nothing to do with it. Chloe Bourgeois can be kind, and selfless too.”

“I guess,” she sighed. “It’s too late now, I’ll have to wait it out for a while. I don’t have the money to get a proper dye job.”

“I do,” Adrien smirked. “Let me know and I’ll make you an appointment.”

Chloe smiled. An actual hair appointment at a salon sounded wonderful. She missed being pampered. “That’s very kind of you, but I can’t take anymore handouts.”

“Very well,” Adrien shrugged. “But if you ever want to take me up on my offer, give me a call.”

“I’ll think about it.” They remained silent for a while. She was unsure where they were heading, it wa nice to have someone new to talk to. Still one question loomed in the air. “Do you visit your father often?”

“I’ve seen him a couple times since his arrest.”

“Why did he do it? Why did he need the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous so badly?”

“He wanted absolute power. With both Miraculous, he could defy the laws of nature. At first, he said it was to bring my mother back and make her love him again.”

“That’s terrible.”

“I know. And I’ll never forgive him. My mother divorced him for reasons I’m only now beginning to understand. What I still don’t know is why she didn’t take me with her or even reach out to me. Now my father is in jail and I’m all alone.”

“You’re not alone.” Chloe rubbed his back. “You have Marinette.”

Adrien smiled slightly. “Yeah, I have Marinette.” He nodded. “And how are things going with Nathaniel?”

“Oh God,” she covered her face. “I kissed him and then ran off to meet with you guys. I need to go find him.”

“Where is he?”

“I told him to go home and think happy thoughts. Shit I have to go.”

“Go, I’ll see you around.” He gave her a quick hug.

“Bye. It was great catching up.” Chloe sprinted. She would have called to explain, but she needed to see his face. Oh fuck it, she wanted to kiss him again. She was only a block or two away from him apartment thankfully. If he listened to her, he should still be there.

She turned on his street. From the distance she could see Nathaniel exiting his apartment building followed by her former best friend. Sabrina kissed both of his cheeks.

Everything went red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the unexpected hiatus. I'm going to try to finish this soon. Two more chapters to go!


	6. I hate That I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being patient. This chapter is a little shorter than usual. I've been having computer issues so wrote everything by hand and typed it on my phone. So I had no idea what the actual word count would be. I hope you enjoy.

_“Here.” Chloe placed the God awful brooch on Sabrina’s desk. “My Great Aunt Millie passed away last week. She left me this in her will. It’s yours now. Get it out of my sight”_

_“This looks expensive,” Sabrina said. “I can’t accept this.”_

_The diamond and gold flower brooch was obnoxiously large and clunky. It looked like it was straight from a costume jewelry store, but it was worth almost one hundred thousand Euros. She didn’t want to ruin any of her finery with that ugly thing. “It’s worth a fortune. Try not to get it stolen..”_

_“Thank you so much Chole. You’re the best.”_

_“I know.” She flipped her blonde locks over her shoulder. “What are friends for?”_

*** 

Nathaniel slumped down on his couch, this was a day for the books. Flying, a picnic on the Eiffel Tower, that Kiss. He was in love.

He had to end things with Sabrina before he could tell her. What they were doing was wrong. Chloe was doing much better, there was no reason for Sabrina to interfere. He called her over to tell her to her face. Sabrina, stated she’d get what she needed and left. She’d grown cold over the years. Whatever happen between the two really screwed he up.

A banging on the door startled Nathaniel. It had to be Chloe, she was in such a panic when she ran off. Something had to be wrong. He opened the door. Chloe’s tear stained eyes were red and swollen. “What happened.”

In a fit of rage, Chloe pounded her fist into his chest. “How could you,” She screamed. “I trusted you. Bastard.”

“You’re hurting me,” Nathaniel seized her hands.

“Good.”

“What’s going on?”

“She kissed you!”

“Who?”

“Sabrina!”

Nathaniel, released her. Chloe proceeded to pound away at his chest. He shouldn’t have let Sabrina come over. He was so desperate to end things, he wasn’t thinking.

“Why did she kiss you?”

“We’re French!”

Chloe stopped hitting him. “Then why was she here?”

Nathaniel paused; it was now or never. He took Chloe’s hand and lead her to the couch. “Chloe, I care for you so much. Believe me, I would never do anything to hurt you. When you came back to Paris, Sabrina approached me and asked if I could help you out. She set up with Marinette job and a place to stay. My job was to get you to the bakery, and keep an eye on you. That’s all. I’m swear I only called her over to end it. I couldn’t stand lying to you anymore.”

Chloe sat expressionless. Her eyes completely blank. “All this time…” she mumbled. “All this time you’ve been helping me, not because you wanted to, but because you had to.”

“It’s not like that–”

“Did she tell you what happened the night I left town? Is that why you took pity on me?”

“I don’t know what happened between you two and I won’t ask. I know it’s hard for you to even say her name. I should have told you sooner.”

“I should go,” Chloe stood up.

“No please. I love you. I’m so sorry.”

Chloe paused. “I love you too. And I hate that I love you.”

“What?”

“You’ve given me so much. I don’t know if I love you because of you or everything you’ve done for me. I get it now. You’re Sabrina’s replacement. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’m not Sabrina. I want to be your boyfriend.”

“Relationships are about give and take. And I keep taking and taking. I don’t want to be that person anymore.”

“Chloe, you are not that person anymore.” He pulled her into a hug. “The fact that you can’t see that, and are still trying to improve proves you’ve changed. And I love you for it.”

“Nathaniel…” She pulled away. “I’m sorry.”

*** 

_“Ugh.” Chloe rummaged through a jewelry box filled with cheap costume jewelry. She needed to wash her hands, her skin could not stand touching such cheap accessories. She already felt a rash coming on. She checked the final drawer. Found it. “Thank you Great Aunt Millie.”_

_“What are you doing?” A voice said from behind._

_Shit._

_“Sabrina,” Chloe slipped the brooch in her pocket before turning around to face her friend. “I came to tell you I’m leaving the country.”_

_“What’s in your pocket?”_

_“I have a friend who offered me a place to stay until this blows over. I’ll keep in touch I promise. I have a plane to catch.” Chloe tried to push past Sabrina, but she didn’t budge. “Sabrina, move.”_

_“Chloe, what did you put in your pocket?_

_Chloe’s finger grazed the slight bump in her pocket the brooch. She had two options lie or run and she already did a lot of running today._

_“You’re being absurd. Get out of my way.” Chloe crossed her arms over her chest, hoping she would back down. Sabrina reached for Chloe’s pocket. “what are you-“ Sabrina pulled the brooch out._

_“Aunt Millie’s brooch.” She muttered, placing the gaudy piece of finery on the dresser beside her. “You did say it was worth a fortune.”_

_“I just want to keep my the memory of my Great Aunt Millie alive while-”_

_“Save it.” She said sharply._

_“You never wear it anyway. It’s more useful to me now than you.”_

_“So you were going to steal it?” Sabrina looked livid. Chloe hadn’t see her this upset since the Vanisher episode._

_“Borrow. As soon as Daddy’s lawyers get everything straightened out I’ll buy you something better.”_

_“I don’t want another gift. You betrayed my trust. You don’t care about anybody but yourself.”_

_“Don’t you care about me? My life imploded today.”_

_“And the first thing you do is steal from your so called “best friend” rather than ask for help?”_

_“I don’t need your help.”_

_“You just need a hundred thousand Euros and a first class ticket to London.”_

_“How did you-“_

_“I know everything that involves you in this city. Call it intense loyalty or whatever, but I am hurt you didn’t come to me first.”_

_“If you knew everything about me you would know I’ve been pretty preoccupied today.”_

_“Oh I know, but that’s no excuse. You book a ticket out of the country as soon as thing get hard.”_

_Chloe checked her phone. She needed to get to the Orly Airport soon. Without the brooch she won’t have enough money to live comfortably until she could figure out how to get her money back. “I need to leave. I’ll call you as soon as I-”_

_“Don’t bother. If you take that brooch, I never want to see you again.”_

_Chloe’s eyes darted to the brooch and back to her friend. Five years ago, this would have been an easier decision. She was bond by a sense of duty since getting her Miraculous, since becoming Ladybug’s friend. Ladybug wasn’t here. She didn’t give a rats ass about Chloe, no one did. She had to look out for herself._

_“Goodbye Sabrina.” Chloe picked up the brooch as she pushed passed her former best friend._

*** 

Chloe laid in her bed and stared at the ceiling for God knows how long. Pollen buzzed up to her fave to check to see if she was still alive. She didn’t want to talk to her, or anybody right now. So many thoughts raced through her head.

Why was Sabrina helping her if she never wanted to see her again? Why bring Nathaniel into this?

“Chloe?” The trap door creaked open.

“Go away Marinette.”

Marionette sighed as she climbed up and shut the door under her. “I wanted to apologize for this afternoon. I was out of line.”

“I’m not upset about that anymore.” She rolled over to face Marinette. “Why did you give me a job and apartment?”

“You needed help.”

I was terrible to you and your family. Why did you say yes to Sabrina?”

Marinette sat beside her on the bed. “So you know.”

“Did she tell you what I did?”

“No.” She shook her head. “But I decided to give you a second chance. I know what ever happened with Sabrina is over, she’s giving you a second chance.”

“I stole from her,” Chloe finally said. The action weighed down her heart the second she walked on the plane. “Right before I left Paris I stole an expensive brooch from my late Great Aunt. I gave it to Sabrina a few years ago. I took it right in front of her face. And we ended our friendship there.”

“Did you apologize?”

“Up until now I thought she didn’t want anything to do with me.”

“Well, she cared enough to make sure you had what you needed when you returned. Right now, she’s probably just giving you space until you’re ready to apologize.”

“I don’t know how. People say actions speak louder than words. But old Chloe would just buy Sabrina’s forgiveness. I am not that person anymore.”

“Then use your words,” Marinette said. “I’m sure that’s all she wants in the end. Show her you changed.”

“You sure?”

“You won’t know until you try.” Marinette’s phone rang between them. She checked the caller ID. “It’s Fu! Hello,” she answered quickly. Marinette listed intently. Her face didn’t give away any emotion. “We’re on it.” She hung up. “Wayzz was watching Nooroo and he coughed up another akuma. It’s loose.”

“Nathaniel!” Chloe jumped up.

“What about him?”

“I found out about the Sabrina thing and some other stuff. He seemed upset, but not ‘lock me up in a tower so I’ll never leave him’ upset.” She dialed his number. It went straight to voicemail. “Shit.”

“Go to him,” Pollen said.

“I’ll let the rest of the team know. It might not get to him. There must be someone in Paris more miserable than him.”

“Thanks…I guess.” She turned to her kwami. “Pollen Transform me!”

Golden light showered her body as she transformed into Queen Bee.”

“Good luck.”

Chloe raced to Nathaniel’s apartment. All of his lights were off. Shit. He left. She should have warned him if the possibility of a loose akuma. She was just so hurt she completely forgot. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

She called him again. The phone rang once, twice. “Hello?” He finally answered.

“Nathaniel where are you?”

“Chloe?”

“There’s an akuma loose. It’s not tied to Hawkmoth so it’s unpredictable.” Nathaniel didn’t respond. A shriek rang through the phone. “Nathaniel are you okay? Nathaniel!”

“I’m at the Seine,” he whispered. “It’s here.”

Shit. Nathaniel’s apartment as in the opposite direction. She released her wings and flew as fast as she could. She could hear the commotion as she got closer. She prayed Nathaniel was okay.

From the distance, she could see Nathaniel hiding behind a tree. He was okay for now. She needed to get him as far away from the attack as possible.

“Nathaniel!” she shouted, trying to get his attention. “Nathaniel.”

He glanced in her direction, his eyes wide with terror. “Look out!” He pointed behind her.

Out of the corner of her eye, the akuma appeared behind her. Before she could react, a green ray of light shot from its pen, knocking her out of the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so if you noticed, I will be writing an additional chapter apart from the #ChloNathWeek2k17 prompts. I just wanted to wrap the story up neatly, but the way I intend to write Chapter 7 leaves me no room to do so.


	7. AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is transported into a familiar world, everything seems perfect, but something is missing.

Chloe woke to a soft wrap on her door. Her head pounded. What did that akuma do to her? And how did she get home?

“Mademoiselle?” said a familiar voice.

“Jean…Pierre?” She could never remember his name. What was he doing at the Dupain-Cheng’s? She hadn’t heard from him since she had him pack her bags.

“You have a visitor.”

She rolled over in her bed. It felt particularly comfortable today. She hadn’t felt sheets this soft in months. Chloe opened her eyes. This wasn’t her bed. Well it was her bed, back at Le Grand Paris Hotel. Chloe sat up straight.

She was back in her old room at the hotel. She looked down, she instead of her usual t shirt and shorts, she wore her favorite pair of yellow silk pajama she ruined in the wash a month ago.

What was going on?

Another knock. “Mademoiselle?” the door opened slightly. Jean popped his head in. “You’re boyfriend is here to see you.”

“Boyfriend?”

“Do you need a few minutes or should I-“

“I don’t care what she look like right now,” a familiar voice said from behind the butler. The door opened wider Adrien waltzed in. “Good morning beautiful.”

“Adrien? What’s going on?”

Adrian sat next to her on the bed and kissed the top of her head. “We have brunch with our parents in an hour. Did you forget?”

“In prison? You know my father can’t leave the…hotel…”

“What are you talking about?”

She glanced over at her butler in the corner. “Can you give us a minute.”

“Of course.” He stepped out of the room.

“Adrien, what’s going on? Last thing I remember was being attacked by an Akuma looking for Nathaniel.”

Adrien gave her a puzzled look. “Akuma?”

“Yeah, the people tuned into supervillains by the evil black butterflies your father used to terrorize Paris for five years? Wait, or are the butterflies the akumas? I could never get it straight.”

“You’re not making any sense. You must have had a bad dream.” He pulled her into a hug. “No evil butterfly is out to get you.”

“What about Marinette? Ladybug?”

“Who?”

“The woman you’ve been in love with since you were fifteen.” She shrugged his arm off her.

“Chloe, I’ve been in love with you since we were children. You know that. Do you have a fever or something.”

Adrien placed his hand on her forehead. Nothing was right. This wasn’t her life anymore. Adrien was certainly not the love of her life. The akuma must have messed with his mind. It didn’t explain why was was back at the Hotel. “We need to see Fu.” She pulled the cover aside and got out of bed.

“Who?”

“He’ll explain everything.” She began rummaging through her clothes. Most of these she sold months ago.

“Chloe,” Adrien wrapped his arms around her waist. “I don’t know what’s going on, but brunch this afternoon is very important. Get dressed and meet us in the dining hall. We can talk to this Fu person later this afternoon.” He kissed the back of her neck. Chloe’s skin crawled. Adrien was like a brother to her. This was beyond wrong.

She missed the warmth of Nathaniel’s embrace. The smell of acrylic paint and coffee when he was near. She needed to find him. Make sure he was okay. Whatever this akuma was doing it made Adrien forget about Marinette. Who knows what he did to Nathaniel.

She just had to play along until she could get to Fu. Chloe forced a smile. “Adrikins, of course. I’ll freshen up and be down in a few.”

“Take your time.” He kissed the top of her head. “I love you.”

“Thanks.”

Once Adrien left Chloe looked around her room. Maybe Jean found her during the attack and brought her back. “Pollen?” she called out to her kwami. “Pollen?”

She reached for the back of her head for the comb. It was gone. She searched through every inch of her room, tearing it apart to find her lost friend. Pollen and the comb were nowhere to be found.

She check her clock. Twenty minutes until brunch. She had to get ready if she wanted to keep up this charade.

Chloe stepped into the bathroom to wash up. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her new brown locks were platinum blond again. She touched her hair. It was silky soft, she’s been using cheap conditioner for so long she forgot what it felt like. She ran her fingers through her hair. “What is going on?”

This had to be a dream. No, Adrien wasn’t attacked by the akuma.

She was.

Chloe took a deep breath. Marinette will fix this. She always did. Chloe just had to ride it out.

Chloe showered and got dressed. She didn’t feel comfortable in any of the clothes in her closet. She managed to find a pair of jeans and a yellow blouse. Everything on her body cost more than a month’s pay at the bakery, but it was the best she could do.

She put little eyeliner and lip gloss before making her way down to the dining hall. There, her father sat across from Gabriel Agreste.

“Daddy.” She ran into his arms and hugged him. Chloe held back her tears, this wasn’t real. She hadn’t seen her father in months, she missed him so much.

“Good morning baby girl,” he kissed her cheek. “Did you have a good night’s sleep?”

She sat down next to him. There were so many things she needed to say about what he did. But she knew this version of her father didn’t have the answers. “Yes Daddy.”

“I’m so happy this is a big day.” He covered his mouth as if he said too much. Gabriel shot him a death glare. “Mimosa?” He placed the drink in front of her.

Chloe took a small sip. She had to be careful not to over do it.

“Good morning.” Adrien walked in, his smile illuminated the room. All of his light was directed to her. Her stomach twisted in knots. He looked at her the way he looked Ladybug all those years. “My love.” Adrien leaned forward for a kiss. Chloe turned her head, his lips landed on her cheek. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” she said quickly. “Just not in front of our fathers.”

“How thoughtful,” he said. “The ladies will be joining us shortly. They just stepped into the powder room to freshen up.”

“Ladies?”

Adrien wrapped his arm around her shoulder as he sat down. “You didn’t think we’d have brunch without them?”

Chloe heard the sound of heels tapping on the marble floor. She glanced over her shoulder. A woman with short blond hair took off her sunglasses and hat as she approached the table. Her face reminded Chloe of the woman she had the earliest memories of. The face in the photographs her father had hidden away for several years.

“Mom?”

*** 

“Miraculous Ladybug!” Ladybug tossed the red and black polka dotted frying pan in the air. Several pink ladybugs flew over the streets of Paris to revert the damage caused by the akuma.

The ladybugs surrounded the book in Nathaniel’s arms, transforming it back into Queen Bee.

“Chloe,” Nathaniel hugged her. Everyone else affected by the akuma began to stand up, dazed. Chloe remained still, her eyes shut tight, her breathing slow and steady. “Chloe?” Nathaniel whispered. “Wake up, please.”

Chat Noir and Ladybug rushed to their side. “Queenie.” Chat kneeled next to her. Why isn’t she awake.

“I don’t know,” Ladybug said. A faint beep came from her earrings. “Four minutes. We have to get her out of here.”

“I’m not leaving her side.”

“You have to,” Chat placed his hand on his shoulder. “She’ll be safe with us.”

“Please.” Nathaniel whispered.

“He knows, Chat.” Ladybug said. “Don’t you, Nathaniel?”

“Only about her,” he said. “She never told me who you are, I swear.”

“I believe you,” Ladybug nodded and turned to Chat Noir. “We need to get her to the to Fu.”

“With him?”

Another beep. “We don’t have time to argue. You take Chloe and I’ll take Nathaniel.”

“Fu’s not going to be happy.”

“I don’t care,” Nathaniel snapped. “It’s all my fault. She told me not to leave my apartment, but I didn’t listen.”

“It’s all right, Nathaniel. We’ll get her back, I promise.”

Ladybug and Chat Noir helped the two up. Chat Noir catapulted into the air with Chloe’s unconscious body. Ladybug followed suit, wrapping her arm around Nathaniel’s waist and whizzing off into the sky with her yo-yo.

Another beep. Two minutes until they transform back. They landed into an alley. Ladybug placed Nathaniel back on his feet. “What are we doing here?”

“Nathaniel, I am breaking a million rules right now. You have to understand how important it is for you to keep this secret.”

“I understand.” He nodded.

“Good.” Ladybug looked both ways before dropping her transformation. Marinette stood before him. Not surprising at all, actually. It answered a lot of questions. If she was Ladybug, than that meant…Nathaniel looked over at Chat Noir. A green light covered his body reverting him back to Adrien Agreste.

“Okay, that explains a lot.” Nathaniel said. “How are we going to fix Chloe if you’re not powered up.”

“Listen, I need you to be strong okay. I need you to stay quiet and calm. Don’t ask questions. Our number one priority is saving Chloe, got it?”

“Got it?”

Nathaniel carried Chloe up the the apartment. Marinette knocked on the door. A short old man in a red Hawaiian shirt answered. The man looked at Nathaniel, and back to Marinette.

“Who is this?” The man asked.

“This is Chloe’s boyfriend.” Marinette said.

“I’m not her boyfriend,” Nathaniel gazed at the sleeping beauty in his arms. “I don’t know what I am to her.”

“Either way, we can trust him.” Marinette said. The man nodded and stepped aside. The three of them entered the tiny apartment.

“Lay her on the table,” the old man instructed. Nathaniel obliged. “What happened to her?”

“Akuma,” Marinette replied. “A romance writer was rejected by a publisher. Used her pen to turn people into books. The cure worked on everyone else affected, but she won’t wake up.”

“I see.” He placed his fingers to the comb in her hair. “I need to remove her miraculous. The timer is not running out, so Pollen is trapped in there. Maybe she will have the answers.” The man pulled the comb out. A bright golden light flashed, returning Chloe back to normal. Pollen landed beside her.

“Pollen,” Nathaniel exclaimed. “Are you okay?”

“Fine, just tired where am I?”

“You’re back in Fu’s apartment,” Marinette said. “We need to know what the akuma did to Chloe.”

“What do you mean?” She flew up to her friend and sat on her forehead. “She didn’t make it out?”

“Out of were?” Adrien asked.

“I don’t know,” she said. “I was with her, but she couldn’t see or hear me. She was back in her old life, at the hotel. There was no Hawkmoth or Ladybug.” Pollen glanced over at Nathaniel and lowered her head. “She knew something was off the whole time.”

“So the Akuma put her into some sort of alternate reality?” Marinette asked.

“No,” Fu shook his head. “The akuma turned her into a book remember. She’s living out the story.”

“Then why hasn’t she woken up?” Nathaniel asked.

“Pollen,” Fu turned to her, “What was it like in there.”

“It was like the scandal never happened, but there were other changes to this reality.

“How so?”

“Well, Adrien was her boyfriend. She was going to have brunch with…your parents.”

“My mom was their?” Adrien sank down on his knees.

“Her mom too,” Pollen said silently. “Everyone was together. Chloe was so happy. And then you pulled me out.”

“I see.” Fu stroked his beard. “Then there is nothing I can do.”

“What do you mean?” Nathaniel raised his voice. “You’re not just going to leave Chloe like this.”

“That’s exactly what we’re going to do.” Fu said calmly. “Does anybody want some tea?”

“Fuck the tea.” If this man wasn’t going to help Chloe he had to find someone who could.

“Nathaniel,” Marinette placed her hand on his shoulder. “What did I tell you?”

“You told me this fool was going to save Chloe.”

“Calm down. I’m sure Fu has his reasons.” Marinette turned to the old man. “Can you please explain your reasoning?”

“Chloe’s powers plus her will to stay in the story was stronger than the cure. We just need to let it play itself out.”

“How long could that take?”

“Who knows?” Fu shrugged. “If it’s a romance novel then all she needs is true love’s kiss.”

“Can someone kiss her now?” Marinette asked.

“No,” Fu shook his head. “It has to happen in the story.”

“But she’s dating Adrien in the story.” Pollen said. “She doesn’t love him. All she could think about was…” Pollen’s eyes drifted in Nathaniel’s direction.

“The course of true love never did run smooth.”

It was him. Chloe had to kiss the alternate Nathaniel to end the story. Nathaniel kneeled beside her and took hold of her hand. “Find me.” He kissed her fingers gently. “Please find me.”

*** 

Chloe could not have been happier. Her family was back together again at last. Well it wasn’t real, but she didn’t care. In this life her mother never abandoned her as a child. She wished she had the memory of this Chloe. Every Birthday, every Christmas, this Chloe spent with her mother. She was jealous of this life. It was perfect.

_“Find me.”_ A voice whispered gently in her ear.

“I’m glad you are all here.” Adrien placed his hand on top of Chloe’s. “This is a very special day.”

“Adrien, what’s going on?”

“Chloe, I’ve loved you since the day we met over fifteen years ago. You are my light, my joy, my inspiration.” Adrien got down on one knee and produced a large diamond ring from his pocket. “I know you love public spectacles, but I felt this was more fitting. Chloe Bourgeois, will you marry me?” 

Chloe she glanced at her parents. They were practically beaming. Adrien’s father, who rarely showed emotion, smiled as well. His mother placed her hand on her heart, holding back tears.

When she was fifteen, she dreamed of this. Marrying the famous supermodel, Adrien Agreste. She tried so hard to win his love, only losing it to a common baker girl. This was the life she’d always wanted. After her father’s arrest, she prayed for things to go back to normal, but she new it never would. This was her chance to have everything and more.

But why did it feel so wrong?

_“Please find me.”_ the voice said again.

“I need some air.” Chloe bolted from her seat and ran as fast as she could out of the hotel. She couldn’t go home. The bakery wasn’t her home here. If this was a world without Hawkmoth or Ladybug, who knows if Fu would be able to help.

No Fu.

No Miraculous.

No way out.

Chloe wondered around the streets of Paris for God knows how long. Her feet grew tired. She could go back to the hotel. It wasn’t her home either. She found we way to the park and sat at the edge of the fountain.

Chloe looked down into the cool blue water. To think, not to long ago she thought about stealing wishes. She pulled a coin from her pocket. Maybe she needed a wish for herself. She closed her eyes and tossed the coin in the water, not sure what to wish for. When she opened her eyes the ripples in the water revealed a familiar face.

“Nathaniel?” Chloe jumped up and wrapped her arms around him. She breathed in deep, paint and coffee. No matter what universe she was in the smell comforted her.

“Um, Chloe, what are you doing?” Nathaniel peeled her off him. Something was different about him. His clothing was impeccable. He wore a very well tailored black suit with a red tie and pocket square. It seemed like here he had his life together too, but bags under his eyes told another story.

“You know who I am,” she said relieved.

“We went to school together for years. Also you’re the mayor’s daughter. Everybody knows who you are.”

“That’s not what I-“ Chloe stopped herself. “Nevermind. I’m so glad to see you. I need someone to talk to.”

“You never said a word to me in lyncee.”

“I see,” she muttered. “I’m just. Desperate I guess. Please humor me.”

Nathaniel checked his phone. “I guess I could use a distraction.”

“Thank you,” She smiled. “what I’m about to tell you might sound crazy, but it’s one hundred percent true.”

“Great way to start a conversation.” Nathaniel clapped his hands together. “This is going to be good.”

“Okay, I’m not the Chloe you think I am. I mean I am to an extent I guess, I’ve changed a lot over the past couple months since I lost all my money. Where I’m from Paris has heroes who possessed magic jewels called miraculous’. Five years ago Gabriel Agreste got his hands on a miraculous that allowed him to turn ordinary people into supervillains with evil butterflies.”

“Go on,” Nathaniel said, clearly not believing her.

“Gabriel called himself Hawkmoth and his objective was to steal the ladybug and black cat miraculous to gain the ultimate power. It took us five years to fund out his identity and stop him, but his dark magic lingered and turned one last civilian into a villain. The villain zapped me and I ended up in a world where the miraculous didn’t exist, I’m rich again, my family is back together and Adrien Agreste proposes to me.”

“Great story, Nathaniel nodded. “I mean evil butterflies were a bit of a stretch. Maybe next time try evil spiders. Much scarier.”

“You don’t believe me.” Of course he wouldn’t. She sounded like a loon.

“From what you tell me, you’re life here is much better.Why go back?”

“Because it’s not real, none of this is real.”

“Seems pretty real to me,” he shrugged. “Even if this was true why would you confide in me?”

“I…I don’t know,” she placed her hand on top of his. “You were all I could think about when I got here. I tried to fight my feelings, but I love you. And you love me. I know you don’t have the fondest memories of me, but I promise I’m different. Please, I just need you back in in my life ”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Nathaniel stood up and ran his fingers through his hair. “Of all of dirty rotten-”

“What are you talking about?”

“I was willing to play along for a while, I’ll be honest you had me for half a second, but you’ve crossed a line. I know how much I hate Marinette, but that was low, even for you.”

“Marinette? What does she have to do with this?”

“Nice try Chloe,” Nathaniel shoved his hands in his pockets. “Congrats on your engagement.”

Chloe watched Nathaniel walk away, without bothering to look back. She leaned back and groaned, completely forgetting she was sitting at the edge of the fountain and fell into the water. “Fucking great.” She muttered.

“Chloe!” A voice she hadn’t heard in months

“Sabrina?” This could not get any worse. Her former best friend hurried to the fountain to help her out.

“Where have you been?” She asked. “Adrien and your parents have been worried sick.”

“Leave me,” Chloe extended her arms. “I need a moment to wallow in my own self pity.” She held her breath and submerged her head in the water. Maybe this was like that American movie Inception. All she needed was a good shock to wake up.

Three seconds was all she could take before she shot back up and gasped for air.

“Are you done wallowing?” Sabrina asked. “We have to do some damage control. Adrien is freaking out. I told him he should have proposed on television.”

“I guess you don’t hate me here,” Chloe muttered.

“I could never hate you,” Sabrina extended her hand to help get Chloe out of the fountain. “We should hurry back to the hotel before someone sees.”

“I don’t care.” she trudged forward. “I’m stuck in some parallel world where my life is seemly perfect again, but I can’t be Nathaniel anymore. This has to be hell, right?”

“Klutzberg? Isn’t he’s getting married to Marinette today.”

Chloe stopped dead in her tracks. “What did you say.”

“His wedding is in ten minutes. I ran into him on my way to find you, he said you were here.”

“He’s getting married?” Chloe sank down to her knees. “This is hell.”

“What are you talking about? You barely know him.”

“I know him Sabrina, not this version of him, but another Nathaniel, my Nathaniel. He’s funny, smart, kind and creative. I love him, and he loves me. I know I sound crazy, but can’t enjoy my new life without him.”

“Then go get him.”

“What?”

“Go get your man.”

“You just said he was getting married. Besides, he doesn’t have the same memories.”

“Make new memories. He ran away from his own wedding. There has to be some doubt.”

“No, no more hurting Marinette, no matter what universe I’m in.”

“Who are you?”

“Not your Chloe that’s for sure.”

“I don’t know if I’m proud of you or horrified. But one thing is for certain. The Chloe I know would stop at nothing to get what she wants. Now wipe your tears, stand up straight and get your man.”

“Thanks Sabrina,” She hugged her friend. “Wait where is he getting married?”

“I don’t know, we weren’t invited.”

_“Find me,”_ the voice said again. Clear as a bell this time. It had to be Nathaniel. She had to trust her gut on this one. And a bit of logic. If he ran away from his wedding to the park, he couldn’t have gone far. There was a chapel about a half mile away. A good distance from the bakery.

She ran as fast as she could. Her heart beat so loud she could feel her chest vibrating with each step. She didn’t stop until she reached the chapel. The “Just Married” limo was still in the front. She had time.

“Nathaniel,” Chloe pushed open the doors to the chapel. The guest turned their heads. Chloe looked like a fool, but she didn’t care. She had to find it. Only he wasn’t at the end of the aisle.

This was the right venue. Marinette’s family sat on the left side as well as a few old classmates. She thought she stopped the ceremony, but it clearly ended before she arrived. Was she too late?

“He’s gone,” Marinette’s voice said. Chloe looked to her left. Marinette walked towards her with her arms crossed decked out in her wedding dress. “What are you doing here?”

“My invitation got lost in the mail,” she shrugged. “Aren’t you going to look for him?”

“This doesn’t concern you, so just leave.”

“Okay,” Chloe backed away. “Where is he?”

“I don’t kn–”

“Yes you do. You were about to marry the guy, if you were serious about finding him you’d have a list of places he would go if he was stressed.”

“Why are you doing this. You don’t know me.”

“Yes I do,” Chloe placed her hand on her shoulder. “Better than you think actually.”

“Chloe, I don’t know,” she sighed. “The Seine I guess? That’s where he proposed.”

“Of course,” she smiled to herself. The last place she saw him in real life.

“I don’t know why you’re doing this,” Marinette said. “You never gave a rat’s ass about anyone other than yourself.”

“I don’t know,” Chloe shrugged. “People change.” Chloe turned to leave, but stopped herself at the door. “Before I go, just tell me one thing. Are you relieved?”

“What?” Marinette was taken aback.

“Are you relieved you don’t have to marry him?” If Chloe was going for this, she wasn’t going to leave any room for doubt.

“I…I don’t know.” She finally said. “Everything happened so fast. Maybe, I guess?”

“Good enough,” Chloe smirked and slipped out of the chapel.

*** 

“I got to get in there,” Nathaniel said. It’s almost been an hour since they brought her to Master Fu’s apartment and she still showed no signs of waking up.

“I can’t let you,” Fu said.

“Wait so I can get in her dream?”

Fu nodded. “It’s very risky. You won’t be able to get out until she finishes her story. Who knows how far along she is?

“I’ll find her and kiss her to wake her up.”

“You can’t just force a happy ending,” Adrien said. “What if you kiss her and she still doesn’t want to come back? Then how will the story end.”

“She can’t stay like this forever. I have to try.”

Nathaniel, Marinette and Adrien looked at Fu for an answer. “Very well, he nodded. Lie on the table next to her and close your eyes. Chloe has to end the story naturally, you cannot interfere. Even if that means not telling her you’re from the real world.

Nathaniel nodded. He kissed Chloe’s forehead before laying next to her. “I’m coming for you.” He closed his eyes. Fu chanted something and lit an incense. Lavender. So peaceful. Seconds later he felt himself drifting to sleep.

Nathaniel opened his eyes. He was at the Seine, looking over the waters. For a second he thought it was real. No wonder Chloe’s having trouble getting out. Nathaniel checked his pockets for his phone. Maybe this version of him had Chloe’s number. Oddly, it was shut off.

He turned it on and was bombarded with over 100 messages and missed calls. Most from his parents, a few friends and the last one was from Marinette. He ignored them all to search for Chloe’s number. Unfortunately they did not know each other well in this world.

Pollen said she was back in her old life and with Adrien. He should check the hotel. He turned to leave.

“Nathaniel,” a voice called from behind him. Chloe, drenched in water ran towards him. His heart just about burst at the sight of her.

“Chloe,” he waved her over.

“I am so sorry,” she hugged him. “I know you don’t know me like that, but I know you need this.”

“Uh, thank you?”

“Listen, I know you didn’t believe me about the alternate universe and in hindsight it does sound a little crazy. I promise never intended for any of this to happen.”

“It’s okay.” Vague answers were good. He still had no idea what she was talking about. He had to play along as best he could.

“I had no idea you were marrying Marinette when I said those things.”

“Marry Marinette?” What the hell is this world?

“This world may seem perfect, but it’s not. Because I can’t live another day in this universe without you loving me. But I can wait. Let’s just start at the beginning.” She held out her hand. “Hi, I’m Chloe.”

Nathaniel looked at her hand and back to her. If the alternate Nathaniel were here right now, he’d probably call her crazy. But right now, the woman he loved was ready to give up everything again, this time for him.

“Nathaniel.” He took her hand and shook it. “Now let’s go home.” He pulled her in for a kiss. A shocked Chloe quickly caught on and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. 

The world seemed to melt away as her a story came to an end.

Nathaniel’s eyes opened. He was back at Fu’s, back in the real world. Chloe began to stir next to him.

“What the–?” she muttered. She turned over to face Nathaniel. “It was you?” 

“Welcome home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter based of Powerdragonmoon's ChloNathWeek2k17 prompts. The last chapter will finish the story. Thanks for sticking with me. :D


	8. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe faces her past and looks on to the future

Three days.

Three days since the Akuma attack put Chloe in a romance novel world and he had to get her out. Three days since they last kissed. Three days and not a single text or phone call.

Marinette gave Chloe a few days off to recover. Nathaniel still showed up to the bakery out of habit. He knew Chloe was upstairs, but he couldn’t bring himself to go see her. No, she’d come to him when she’s ready.

On the fourth day, Nathaniel’s phone buzzed pulling him out of his slumber. A text from Chloe. 

_I have a few errands to run and I need company. Pick me up at noon today?_

That was it? The first contact in three days, after confessing and she needed him to help run errands?

Sure. Nathaniel replied back immediately before lying back in bed. At least he’ll see her again. Maybe they’ll finally address what happened between them.

After lying in bed for God knows how long, he finally got up, showered and got ready for the day. Chloe wouldn’t want him to be late. He walked over to the bakery and arrived exactly at noon.

Nathaniel knocked on Chloe’s door. A small woman, the splitting image of Marinette answered the door. “Mrs. Cheng, I didn’t know you were back in town.”

“We got back in town the other night.”

“That’s great. Is Chloe here?”

“Yes she’s upstairs. Come on in.” Mrs. Cheng stepped aside as Nathaniel entered her home. “It’s so sad what happened with her father. I’m glad Marinette looked beyond their past together and helped her out. Chloe has grown to be a lovely young woman. She cooked us all dinner when we got home.”

Nathaniel couldn’t help but smile. “She’s something else, isn’t she?”

“You talking about me?” Chloe’s voice came from above. Nathaniel looked up. Chloe stood at the top of the stairs. Her hair brown locks were platinum blond again. She looked like the ice queen he grew up with but there was something warm about her.

“You dyed your hair,” Nathaniel managed to say.

“Yes.” She touched it self consciously. “Adrien recommended a colorist and paid for it. I couldn’t say no. How does it look?”

“You look beautiful.” He couldn’t take his eyes off her. No matter what color her hair was, she was the most beautiful woman in Paris.

“Thank you.” She meet him at the bottom of the stairs. “We should get going, I have a lot to do today. Bye Sabine, I’ll be home for dinner.” Chloe grabbed Nathaniel and pulled him out of the house. “Thank you for coming with me. Today is my last day off. I’m doing double shifts the next few days to make up, so today is the only day to run errands.”

“Chloe.” He placed his arms on her shoulder. “It’s been three days. Are we just going to pretend like nothing happened?”

Chloe stopped. “No,” she replied. “I needed a bit of time to adjust. I remember everything that happened. It was strange. I was back in my old life, but it was slightly different. My parents were together, Adrien and I were the ‘It’ couple of Paris and the miraculous’ didn’t exist. If I didn’t know any better, that world could have been the real world and this could be a dream. Everything was perfect, but I felt empty. When I first saw you, I knew what was missing. And the thought of living in a world without knowing you killed me. So, do I want to pretend like nothing happened? No. it took me being turning into a book and living out a romance novel for me to come to terms with my feelings for you. I love you, and I am ready to take this journey with you wherever it leads us.”

“So, we’re boyfriend and girlfriend now?”

Chloe laughed. “Yes, we’re boyfriend and girlfriend.” She kissed his cheek. “Now, come on we have a lot to do today.”

“Where are we going?”

“First, we’re having lunch with Sabrina down the street.” Chloe continued walking. Nathaniel struggled to keep up with her pace. “Hurry up.”

“Sabrina? You’re talking to her again?” Last time they spoke about Sabrina she was in tears. He still had no idea what happened between the two, but he was about to find out.

“Not exactly,” Chloe replied. “But I’m going to need all the moral support I can get.”

Nathaniel finally caught up, but Chloe stopped in front of a restaurant. Sabrina was sitting at at table outside. She spotted the two and stood up.

“Sabrina,” Chloe hovered between a hug and kissing her on the cheek. She gave up on trying to decide and held out her hand. “Thank you for meeting with me.”

“This was unexpected.” Sabrina shook it and sat down. 

The three sat in silence until the waiter came to take their order. Nathaniel took several gulps of water. Both women were uncomfortable and Nathaniel couldn’t think of what to say. Years of friendship and loyalty broken by one bad day. 

“Sabrina,” Chloe finally said a couple minutes after the waiter left. “I want to apologize, for everything that happened between us the night I left town. I should not have stolen from you. I was having a horrible day and I just didn’t know what to do.”

“Well, you had to deal with your father and Hawkmoth, so I understand.”

Nathaniel nearly choked on his water.

“You knew?” Chloe exclaimed.

“I know everything,” She smirked. “And if you think I’m still mad about the brooch, then you don’t know me at all.”

“Then what do you want from me?” Chloe cried. “I’m sorry okay. How many times do I have to say it? Your friendship meant so much to me and I fucked it up by I

“You walked out on me,” Sabrina said through her teeth. “I said if you left with that brooch we were done. You pocketed it without a second thought. That was when I realized you did not value our friendship. You chose money over me. That is why I am angry.”

“Then why did you help me? If you were done with me, why did you help me when I got back in town.”

“Because, even after all the shit you put me through, I still care. I know you will never feel the same way. That’s why I kept my distance. The less I saw of you the better.”

“What can I do?” Chloe reached out across the table and placed her hands on top of Sabrina’s. “What can I do to say I’m sorry. To show you that I’m willing to change. I want to be a better friend.”

“I don’t know.” Sabrina pulled away. “Let’s take it slow. You seem well adjusted now, you don’t need me anymore. I accept your apology, but it’s going to take a lot more than words to gain back my trust.”

“I understand.”

The waiter arrived with the food. The women didn’t say much after that. They ate in silence, Nathaniel couldn’t bring himself to say anything. He shouldn’t have been there at all.

Chloe reached under the table and squeezed his knee. He glanced over at her. “Thank you.” She mouthed. Nathaniel nodded in response. He knew this was hard for her. His presence must have made it easier. When they all finished their meals Nathaniel ended up paying for everything. Maybe Chloe’s motives for bringing him along weren’t as pure as he thought.

“Thank you,” Sabrina stood up. “I’m glad you reached out.”

Chloe stood up and hugged her friend. “Let’s try this again.” She wiped the tears from her eyes. When Sabrina left, Chloe stood silent for a minute.

“You okay?” Nathaniel stood up.

“Yes,” she nodded. “Thank you for coming.”

“Don’t mention it.” Nathaniel wrapped his arm around Chloe’s shoulder. “Where to next?”

“Home,” she smiled. Chloe put her arm around his waist and began to walk in the direction of the hotel. “I’ve been avoiding this for months. After some time with my parents in the book world, I realized how much I miss them. My mother left when I was young. I haven’t seen her in over sixteen years. I know she’s out there somewhere, she collects alimony checks from my father every month, but she never cared to contact me. No phone calls, no birthday cards, no Christmas presents, nothing. She was never fit to be a mother. Seeing her in that world showed me what could have been. But I need to look forward, not back. My father is still around, he still loves me. I’ve been avoiding him for months, it’s time for me to pay him a visit.”

Nathaniel looked up at the Grand Paris Hotel. A place he’s been several times in the past, but he never felt more nervous to be there in his life. “Isn’t it a little soon to meet the parent?”

“I know,” she nodded. “Just, wait with me, please. And make sure I don’t run.”

Nathaniel took hold of Chloe’s hand and squeeze. “I got you.”

The two walked into the hotel hand and hand. All eyes were on them. He could only imagine what the staff and customers were thinking. Chloe didn’t seem to mind. Her focused was elsewhere. They rode up the elevator to the tenth floor, not the penthouse she used to live in he noted. Chloe stopped a couple doors down the hall and took a deep breath.

“Here we go.” She knocked on the door.

The former mayor seemed different. His beard He wasn’t dressed in his signature three piece suit and sash. He wore a grey sweatsuit, he gained a little weight since the last time Nathaniel saw him on TV.

“Daddy,” Chloe cried and wrapped her arms around his neck.

They stayed locked in their embrace for almost a minute before breaking apart. “I’ve missed you sweetheart. Come in.” The mayor looked in Nathaniel’s direction. “You brought a friend?”

“Daddy, you remember Nathaniel from lycee? The artist?” Chloe placed her hand on the small of his back and gently pushed him forward.

“Ah yes,” the mayor held out his hand. “Good to see you again, my boy.” Nathaniel took his hand and shook it. The mayor darted his eyes back and forth between the two, clearly sensing something. “Will you be coming in?”

“No,” Nathaniel shook his head. “You two should catch up, I’ll be in the lobby. You have a lot of catching up to do.”

*** 

Chloe stepped inside her father’s room. It was not as lavish as the penthouse. Most of their assets had been seized to pay for bail. She learned her stuff was locked away in the basement. Her father was allowed to continue living in the hotel, but he no longer had any ties to the company. That way the staff kept their jobs.

“Come, have a seat,” Her father gestured to the chair next to the window. “I know these aren’t the accomdatinsong you are used to but–”

“It’s fine,” Chloe said. She sat down, her father sat on the bed across from her. “How are you doing?”

“All right,” he nodded. “My next hearing is in a couple weeks. My lawyer is working on a plea bargain. Hopefully it will keep me out of jail, but after the trial I’ll be practically penniless.”

“You’ll get through this,” Chloe said.

“I wanted the best for you,” he said softly. “I knew what I was doing was wrong, but I thought, and if I could make my little girl happy everything would turn out all right. I failed you.”

“You didn’t fail me.” Chloe kneeled down next to him. “Sure I got scared and ran away, but I came back to face my problems head on. And I think I’m a better person for it.”

“You do seem different somehow.” Her father took hold of her hands. His fingers grazed over the callouses on her palms. “You’ve been working, haven’t you?”

“At the Dupain-Cheng’s bakery,” she smiled. “And I live in the apartment upstairs for now. I’ve been managing, but I’m happy.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” He kissed the top of her head. “You know your trust fund was untouched in all this. You still can’t access it until you’re twenty five, but it will be there for you in five years.”

Chloe smirked, she called about the trust fund right before she left months ago. She knew she wouldn’t see that money in years, but it was nice to know. “I can survive.”

“Also, your Great Aunt Millie left you something in her will.”

“Yeah, the brooch, I pawned it months ago.”

“No,” he shook his head. “She left you all of her money.”

“Wait what?”

“Now before you jump to conclusions, I haven’t touched it it,” he said. “You know she didn’t have any children, and she thought of you as a daughter. All of those visits as a child paid off.”

“Why am I learning about this now?”

“Well, because there is a catch. My aunt was old fashioned, she wanted you to use her money when you settled down. So in other words, you can only get your inheritance when you marry.”

“What?” Marry? Why on Earth would her aunt make her marry before receiving her inheritance. It was uncalled for and horribly old fashioned.

“I was going to tell you when you got married as a surprise, but the situation has changed.” He glance over at the door. “What is your relationship with that Nathaniel boy?”

“No no no.” She could not marry Nathaniel, not yet. Not for the money. They were just getting started, she couldn’t burden him with this. No, telling him was not an option. “Sorry, I can’t have this hanging over him.”

“I just wanted to let you know. If you’re ever in over your head, that money is there…”

“I don’t think I’m ready for that.” She stood up. “I should get going. I’ll come by again soon, I promise.” She hugged him. “I love you Daddy.”

“I love you too.”

Chloe gave her father one last hug before heading down to the elevator. Pollen flew out of her purse and into her face. “Chloe why don’t you want to marry Nathaniel? You could be rich again.”

“We just started dating, I don’t know what kwami courtship is like, but humans need a lot more time before making that kind of commitment. I’ve never been in love before, it’s amazing and scary at the same time. But we need to take this slow. He could snore for all I know.”

“Fine,” she pouted. “But answer me this, can you picture being with Nathaniel for the rest of your life?”

The elevator doors opened. Pollen flew back into Chloe’s purse. Nathaniel sat in the lobby sketching on a napkin, his red hair fell over his eyes. Chloe couldn’t help but stare.

She pictured what life would be like with him by her side. Stolen kisses at the Lourve. Watching old American film together until they fall asleep. Moving into a cozy loft with his art supplies and dozens of pairs of her shoes scattered across the apartment. A big wedding with all their family and friends. Traveling throughout Europe together, watching him sketch different landmarks. Lazy Sunday afternoons. Growing old together. Sitting on rocking chair holding hands. 

Yeah. She could see herself spending the rest of her life with Nathaniel.

For now, they had to take it one day at a time.

“Nathaniel,” she called out. He looked up and smiled. Chloe rushed to his side and kissed him on the lips.

“What was that for?”

“Just 'cause,” she shrugged. “Come on, I need to get my things out of storage.”

“Wait what?”

“You didn’t think I’d bring you along for a free meal and a heartfelt reunion.”

“Hey, I paid for your meal. Is that all I am to you? A credit card and muscle?”

“Oh please, I can knock you over with two fingers.”

“Really? You are something else.” Nathaniel pulled Chloe down on the couch with him “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for sticking with me for my first ChloNath fic.  
> Be sure to follow my tumblr [Miraculoussideblog](http://miraculoussideblog.tumblr.com) for updates


End file.
